


Mister Big Bad Boss

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Zourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 30,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Louis is a stubborn intern and Zayn and Harry are his wealthy employers with a thing for twinks.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about his smirk that was endearing; perhaps it was his eyes. Beautiful green eyes which gave off an aura of mystery. No, it was his build, perfectly sculptured body, tall and slim but prominent muscles.

But then looking to the left there sat more beauty. The second man featured a soft yet intimidating smile. Brown eyes filled with a sense of dominance. Coat hanging on the back of his chair, sun shining on his white button up t-shirt allowing the faint shadow of his six-pack to become visible.

They both sat behind a large mahogany desk; it was truly intimidating. An array of papers sprawled out on the expensive wood, equally expensive bookcases behind the two CEO's. But there sat the most expensive things of all, Mr Harry Styles and Mr Malik, in suits worth more than Louis' future university debt.

Mr Malik's skin glowed under the sunlight, which streamed in from the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. As his olive skin was illuminated Louis wondered how a man of such beauty could give off a presence of such darkness. Such dominance. Just like his husband who sat staring at Louis.

"Sit Mr Tomlinson."

Mr Style's voice was equally as mysterious as his aura. He wondered if this man had friends, or if he was truly as unforgiving as he was rumoured to be.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr Tomlinson?" 

Mr Malik's voice was softer and lighter compared to the green-eyed CEO who had a dark, slow tone to him.  The latter unhurriedly tilted his head but then raised his eyebrows almost impatiently. Such a contradiction it confused Louis.

"All you need to know Misters is that I'll be your boss in a few years." Louis returned a similar smirk to the one plastered on the two co-CEO's face.

"Is that so doll? Let's not forget who's in charge."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Horan, how many times has Zayn told you that vibrant non-natural coloured hair is not acceptable." Harry scolds, as he takes off his blazer. Having just arrived at work, an hour later than his husband who had called in early to finish off a client's request, he was greeted by his receptionist, Niall Horan who is sporting a bright purple hair colour.

"Oh come on Harold, stop being uptight." Niall teased.

The curly haired man locked eyes with the purple haired man before answering, "it's Mr Styles when at work."

Niall may be Harry and Zayn's receptionist on the seventy-third floor of the two CEO's business enterprise building. However, they're also best friends. Niall can't help but roll his eyes at his friend's attitude - Harry and Zayn have always been extremely business savvy, but with that comes a professional no shit approach to work. 

Well, in saying that, the CEO's love for each other does often interpret work. Niall has many a time walked in on a heated make out session in the two husband's shared CEO office.

"You really need a new sub," Niall mutters under his breath, returning to typing an email.

Harry and Zayn, although married, are both dominant - neither willing to bottom. It caused a sexual tension between the ceos. Niall is one of their closest friends knows about the two and their relationships. They usually have a sub, a sugar baby to satiate them. 

The latter only rolls his eyes, because he is easily annoyed - and Niall only provokes him.

Harry walks into his and Zayn's office, head held high - none of their workers have arrived yet, so he unbuttons his top few buttons on his shirt and smiles as he notices his husband of seven years.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" Harry questions as he pecks the man on the lips fondly. Zayn looks up at he presses a second kiss to the brunette's hand. "Missed you this morning. Felt so weird not coming in the same car."

Harry nodded along, running his fingers through his short hair as he flopped into the large leather desk chair next to Zayn.  They have individual offices, but usually opt for using their shared workspace, after all its screams wealth and power. In fact, the two thirty-three-year-old men alone scream wealth and power.

Harry and Zayn are known as hard bosses, no sympathy, extremely controlling. They don't take sass from anyone.

Aren't they in for a surprise later?

—

"Niall walk and talk." The purple haired man eyes widen at Zayn's rushed footsteps and severe tone. He is quick to jump from his seat and do as his boss commanded dodging the workers as he jogs to keep up with the CEO's rushed pace.

"I'm incredibly late to a business meeting; the traffic looks horrendous. I want the helicopter ready in fifteen minutes." Zayn looks over his shoulder, making sure Niall was taking notes - which he was so Zayn continued, "I need a meeting set up with Mr Grimshaw he is once again being difficult. He is our biggest competition Niall, arrange a meeting with him. I plan on buying his company if it is the last thing I do. Make sure the meeting is in Harry and I's shared office, I refuse to step foot in his shit hole. Half our workers do nothing; Harry and I need a personal assistant by next week. Prepare interviews - five males and five females."

Niall's eyes widen as he quickly taps at his phone, taking notes while simultaneously walking fast next to Zayn and trying not to fall over.

"Ages Sir? Any experience needed?"

Zayn paused as he waits for the elevator. "No, eighteen years plus. Finished high school. Interested in going into graphic design or something creative. Good at making coffee. I'm going to need coffee when I get back to, make sure that's ready. And please remind Harry that we have a date today."

Niall nodded when the CEO walked into the elevator, instead of following him he ran back to his office to prepare Zayn's helicopter.

On top of the seventy-three story building was a helipad, Harry and Zayn owned a variety of million dollar aircrafts, their helicopter was one of them. They used it to get from place to place when in an extreme rush - today was one of those days.

—

Niall took a sip of his cup, running his hand through his purple hair - which surprisingly Harry had warmed up to and was now allowing him, although the Zayn made his distaste for the colour known daily. In the end, Zayn loved Harry and let his husband do as he pleased if he was okay with Niall's purple hair... so was Zayn.

It was three days after Zayn's demand to find a personal assistant, all day Niall would be briefly interviewing hundreds of potential interns and narrowing his list to the ten Harry and Zayn would see the following week to make the final decision.

He groaned when yet another woman flirted with him. Neither Harry or Zayn would like a flirty assistant.

Harry would like a passive, a submissive person. Someone good at following orders with no sass. Zayn would like someone similar, probably a more professional individual. Probably would be good if the intern had a tough skin - the two CEO's are always brutally honest. There is no sugar coating.

"Next!"

The following person on the list walks in shortly, and Niall is shocked. As a gay man himself, he must say he has never seen such a cute boy - and he says, boy, because this brunette cannot be older than eighteen. While Louis isn't his type (he prefers more dominant men), he has to smile at the boy's soft fringe, high cheekbones - maybe 4'11 stance?

"Hello there, I'm Niall Horan." He stands up, introducing himself to the stranger shaking his soft hand.

The purple haired man smiles, because he isn't that tall himself, but he dwarfs the boy.

"Louis Tomlinson. Hope you're having a good day Niall. Must be tedious interviewing so many people, the line extends out the front door to the lobby."

Niall tries not to let his shock show, but this small boy is so confident. Sounds so self-assured - his personality is such a contradiction to his appearance.

He chuckles softly, offering Louis a seat, "yes, but I'm slowly and surely getting through everyone. Have you been waiting in line long?" Niall leans back in his chair. His interview technique his usually to have a simple chat, try to see the potential interns real personality.

"Perhaps two hours." The boy chuckles when Niall's eyebrows raise.

"Why so interested?"

"Well I like graphic design, and I like business - I will be in Mr Styles and Mr Malik's shoes in a few years, sitting at the top."

The worker's eyebrows raise at that, a smirk forming on his features, he can't tell if Harry and Zayn will love or hate this young boy's attitude.

"How old are you Louis?"

"Eighteen."

Niall jots that down, circling his name as a reminder that he could easily make it onto the final 10.

"Qualifications?"

"All the best CEO's never went to university."

Niall only laughs at Louis' answer. "I like you kid."

"I like me too."

Yep definitely made it onto the final 10. The is question will Harry and Zayn like this sassy boy?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again Louis." Niall welcomes as he notices the brunette boy who had taken his eye during stage one of interviews return. The Irishman thinks Louis could be a great friend!

Today was the day.

Harry would be using most of his work day to sit down with the ten intern candidates individually for an interview. Zayn, of course, would pop in and out when he can, but the latter had a very busy day full of meetings with clients. 

Harry expected the interviewees to turn up on time, dressed to impress, a portfolio of graphic design work ready to be presented.

"Wow Mr Horan, I'm surprised you remember me. Well, I guess they do say you never forget a pretty face, and I'm very pretty." Louis sassed, like what he was saying was the most evident thing ever.

The lilac haired man rolled his eyes laughing at his confidence. "Take a seat, Louis. Mr Styles has ten interviews to get through. He is up to number six. You are lucky last. Mr Malik might be in the interview, might not."

The brunette-haired man pouted, "but Niall. I already know I am going to get the job – we should probably get better aquatinted. After all, I will be seeing a lot more of you. We can be besties." Louis giggled softly, raising his hand to his mouth, covering the adorable laugh.

The lilac-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Well, Louis. You see I do already work here. Subsequently, I do have work to do."

The eighteen-year-old pouted, "can you at least take me to the staff room. I tried to sneak in to get myself a cup of tea. However, I discovered you need a key card."

The Irish secretary rolled his eyes, "you're crazy. Come on."

With that Niall was giving into the candidates request.

\---

Let's just say Harry wasn't impressed. He didn't tolerate people who weren't punctual. He had had a long and tiresome day, so when he called in the next interviewee, interviewee number ten, and the said person wasn't in the waiting room.

Well. To put it lightly. Harry wasn't a happy chappy.

Groaning he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his white button-up, revealing his chest tattoos before walking out of his luxury office.

 

(imagine this twice as large with two chairs)

"Horan?" The short haired CEO called groaning when he heard the purple-haired man's laugh coming from the staff room. The man rolled his eyes as he walked slowly, yet intimidatingly towards the said room. With a swipe of his key-card, he was staring at what could be mistaken as tea party.

There was Niall and an unfamiliar brunette boy. His presence became apparent when Niall locked eyes with him, immediately standing up.

"Oh um. Sorry, Mr Styles. I-I was just showing um Louis here the tea-room."

The curly haired man pursed his lips almost too calm, "and why is that? Was he dying of thirst?"

The lilac-haired man bit his lip as he shook his head, "no sir..."

The co-CEO rolled his eyes, "don't let it happen again, Mr Horan."

With that the Irish man was rushing out of the room dejectedly muttering a simple, "I have set up a meeting with the recent client... and um this is Louis Tomlinson, your tenth interview."

"Niall.... get Zayn." Harry called out before the secretary had left the room, receiving a nod in reply.

Just like that Louis was left staring at one of the CEO's of the company, alone in a room with him. The boss stared at the caramel haired boy taking in his attire. He was dressed casually compared to Harry's outfit.

 

"I expected someone.... More professional." Harry speaks with no emotion as he leans against the wall watching as the confident, but seemingly short boy sips his tea. Not yet moving from his seat at a table.

"And I expected the CEO to not dress like a laundry basket," Louis replies with a small mocking smile.

 

The chief executive officer's eyes widen. Nobody has ever had the audacity to say anything like that to him.

"What's going on here?" Harry turned to the door, their stood Zayn looking as gorgeous as ever, black hair messy and a faint tint to his cheeks. Zayn walked over towards Harry as he wrapped a hand around the man's face.

Harry, of course, explained the situation ending his explanation with, "Louis here isn't impressing me with his application so far." Harry's husband hummed as he took in the small boy's appearance.

He was extremely cute.

"Well. I don't even know if we should waste our time interviewing you in our office. By the sounds of it you were not punctual. You are severely under dressed. Made yourself at home.... This entire building is ours not yours Louis." Zayn raises an accusing eyebrow as he speaks.

Louis licks his lips as Harry walks closer until he is sitting on the table Louis is sat at. He glances back at Zayn who is a mere few meters away. Both men are so intimidatingly dominant. The latter stares up at the emerald eyed man from his position on the chair.

It is then that the small boy giggles softly, little hand coming to cover his thin pink lips. Harry and Zayn lock eyes, both frowning, because how can one so sassy sound so innocent. Zayn looks into Harry's emerald eyes and he know the he too feels fond for this sassy boy.

It Is then that Louis rises from his seat on the chair, and for the first-time Zayn and Harry realise how short Louis is. Even when Harry is sitting on the table, Louis is still shorter than him. The CEOs can only imagine the height difference if they were to stand next to the boy.

Harry and Zayn are both 6'3.

The brunette boy carries his now empty cup over to the sink, again, like he owns the place. Zayn can't help but admire his confidence, while Harry can see through the twink. Louis is shaking internally, he can just tell.

"Well, Mister Styles Mister Malik. If you can't interview me in your office. You can interview me here." Louis turns around and flutters his eyelashes, while scrubbing the tea mug.

The CEOs both raise an eyebrow watching as Louis walks towards them, standing a pace away from the two. Harry stands at that point, both he and Zayn striding forth untill they are but a foot away from the tiny twink.

Just to intimidate the boy. They watch as the latter licks his lips. He is literally staring up he is that short.

"Well, Louis. I assume you have a portfolio of work then?" Harry's face features an expectant look.

"What? Of course, I do. Why would you ever doubt me?" Louis chuckles softly, blush dusting his cheeks. "I just might have just forgotten it."

The CEOs laugh humourlessly, "Oh I'm sure that's the case darling. Have you ever even used Photoshop before Louis?" Zayn questions.

"No no. Can't say I have."

The curly-haired man raises a single eyebrow, "Well then why do you want to work-" The CEO was cut across by an excited Louis.

"Actually. Now that I think about it. I have used Photoshop before. To make my ass look bigger."

Harry and Zayn share a look before the latter comments with a smirk, "well you evidently don't need to do that anymore."

There is silence, Louis' blush filling his tan cheeks with colour.

"All you need to know Misters is that I'll be your boss in a few years."

"We're the boss. And you better not forgot that sweetheart." Harry paused, Zayn took that as the perfect opportunity to say something, "Oh and Louis. Don't ever interrupt us."


	4. Chapter 4

Lou darling," Liam smirked as the small boy walked into their shared flat.

The fertile boy giggled as he waved softly, dropping his shopping bags on the couch before hugging the brown haired boy.

"Hey Li-Li what's up?" Louis bit his lip adorable. Liam couldn't help but look on fondly (in a platonic way), Louis was too cute.

"Had a phone call today babes, some man begging to have you back. Another Sugar Daddy Lou?" Liam chuckled softly, as he muted the television. It was no secret that Louis was happy to have older men in their thirties as long as they pampered him with gifts.

It was a kink of the boy's. Liam always teased him for it.

"Oh bummer, I forgot to change our number. I'll block him later. I got bored of him broke it off."

Liam could only roll his eyes, "I'm assuming that's how you got those new GUCCI slippers?"

The eighteen-year-old could only giggle as he nodded, unpacking his shopping bags, Liam's eyes narrowed in on the Victoria's Secret bag.

Louis picked up the pink bag with a small smile and pulled out a single pair of panties. He turned towards his best friend holding up the lace underwear. He and Liam were always close, Louis had no problem showing his flat mate/best friend his new addition.

 

"Will look beautiful I'm sure babes... but Cheryl damn I wanna see her in those." Liam winked at the extremely short boy.

"Hey don't compare your crushes ass to mine." Louis playfully whined.

Liam only laughed watching as Louis pulled off his sweatshirt and tank, soft skin now on show. Treding forward Louis found himself standing in between Liam's legs as he pouted.

 

Liam knew what the boy wanted, he was always a needy little princes, so with a roll of his eyes the taller of the two was pulling off his hoodie and handing it to the small boy who kissed his cheek in return. 

Louis was a size XS; Liam was a size L. And Louis loved how his best friend's sweaters were like dresses on him.

"Thanks, Li-Li."

Liam rolls his eyes at hsi friend's antics.

\----

Louis doesn't know how this happened. Here he was standing in the reception of Styles and Malik Graphics and Co.... it was his first day. After his confrontation with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik, he was sure he would never get a callback.

But just one week ago he was called with the good news that somehow he had been hired.

The two CEO'S must be crazy....

"Okay, Lou here is your name tag." The purple haired receptionists passed the new intern the magnetic item. Louis smiled with a giggle as he clapped his hands. "Oh yay!" Niall smiled at the new employee.

The brunette was genuinely excited. He was Harry Styles and Zayn Malik's assistant...wow.

"Oh and Lou doll I don't think Zayn or Harry will be happy with your outf-" Niall was interrupted by a deep voice Louis recognised too easily.

"Ah our new PA. Hello, Louis." Harry greets with a smirk, Louis can only stare up at him, Harry looks around 6'3... he is 4'11. It is really quite intimidating. Zayn comes up behind Harry a second later, nodding at the boy.

"Morning Louis."

"Hello, Zayn. Hello Harry" The former raises his eyebrow as he leans down, now at the employees level.

"I think you mean Mr Styles and Mr Malik.... Or perhaps you prefer sir... sweetheart."

Louis can only gulp but puts on a sassy face of confidence.

"Well, I see you're cocky as always. And what is this you're wearing? You are the definition of stereotypically gay. At least Mr Malik doesn't look like he is ready to go to chochella."

 

Harry and Zayn share a look before the latter sends Niall off to work and the two Ceo's escort Louis to their office.

Finally, he returns his attention to the twinky boy.

"Well, sweetheart. I am gay as you know." Harry pauses to kiss his husband, making his point, Louis licks his lips, "and unlike you, I look professional. What is this you're wearing? Certainly not appropriate for our multimillion dollar company..."

Harry sasses as Zayn nods along, sitting on the expsive and inmidaitng wooden desk, he leans over to fee the material of Louis' outfit. 

"Cheap cotton." He comments.

 

"We will have to get him fitted for suits... For the meantime just sit and look pretty."

Louis drops to the couch, eyes wide and mouth agape, "I am pretty aren't I?"

Neither Zayn or Harry respond, they just move to sit down and return to typing away.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis sighed as he stepped into work. Now, don't get him wrong, he is thankful for the life he has been given, and yes he still crosses himself when he sees an ambulance drive past, but when it comes to sitting in traffic because of an accident for thirty minutes.

Well. He isn't for that life. Especially when it means he is forty-minutes late for his second day at work.

And of course, he is greeted by a less than impressed Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. Louis bites his lip, breathing in as he watches their faces contour into one of disappointment.

"Late again Louis," Harry speaks slowly and it is very intimidating.

"Well I have a very good excuse-" Louis begins only to be cut off with by a raised hand from Zayn.

"No excuses Louis. Late is late. Because this is your second day, there will be no repercussions but just know that your job is on the line."

Louis stared at the two CEO's who were sitting behind their huge desk, his mouth hung agape at what he considered unreasonable, "well excuse me Mister but unlike some people," he paused to point at the two millionaire husbands, "I can't just take my 24/7 helicopter instead of my million dollar car."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twinks comment, standing up with a soft smirk. He walked forward until he was chest to chest with Louis, Zayn watched on curiously. He noted how Louis almost shrunk in on himself under Harry's stare.

"And as I said yesterday Louis. Unlike some people, Zayn and I dress appropriately for work." Harry shook his head displeased as he took Louis' hand a made the boy do a little spin.

 

Louis gasped at the action, twirling like a ballerina only to be criticised, "you look better than yesterday, but I think Zayn would agree you must wear a suit."

Louis dropped his hand back to his side, taking a step away from the man who spoke with a slow voice.

"Well, I better not have to dress like you. Once again you look ridiculous. Mr Styles, I have to ask, are you wearing your grandmother's picnic blanket?"

 

Harry sighed, as he and his husband shared a glance, "Zayn take him shopping love. Rodeo Drive will do."

\--

Louis bit his lip as he stepped outside of Zayn's McLaren, as much as he hates to admit it. That car is worth more than his existence, and he doesn't even feel worthy to be in it, let alone touch it.

 

"Okay Louis, I'm taking you to the tailor we use for our suits. Cross your fingers that he isn't busy."

Louis looked up at the raven haired man who was walking hastily. 

"Slow down!" Louis sassed as he jogged to keep up with his boss, who suddenly paused turning to face the much shorter boy.

"You see Louis." The addressed gulped, as he and his boss were now chest to chest, and he stared up at the man as Zayn continued, "I have much better things to do than showing my assistant how to dress appropriately. So will you make this as painless as possible and do as I say. Understood?"

With a nod, they were walking into a shop which Louis was sure was also was worth more than his life.

"Zayn-" Louis began only to be cut off, "Mr Malik." With an eye roll the twink continued, weaving his way behind Zayn in the shop, "Sir, I can't afford a single thing here."

And for the first time, Zayn looked genuinely confused, "why would you think you were paying?"

\---

Zayn stared at the boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than in a suit tailor right now. 

"Is this the last suit I have to try?" Louis whined as he emerged from curtain, body wrapped in a beautiful cotton suit.

Simple but work appropriate. Unlike Louis' current outfit.

"You have one more after this. I need to find five for you." Zayn commented as he motioned for Louis to turn around. Standing up he tugged on the hem of his shirt.

Louis made a little huff of distaste.

"Would have to get it altered. Try this blue one, last one."

Louis pouted, however, held his hands up in surrender when he saw the stern expression on the millionaire's face. Soon enough he was back inside the curtain.

Zayn waited, seconds ticked by and for some reason Louis wasn't changed yet.

"Louis?" There was no response. The CEO waited another minute before standing with a curious frown and walking to the curtain, cautiously opening it only to gasp at the sight.

There was a near naked Louis, pants on the floor, and phone in hand.

"Ah!" Louis squeaks, eyes wide as he notices the intruder, quickly tugging the curtain closed and popping his phone back in his bag.

Zayn took a step back, because Louis wasn't wearing boxers... he was wearing panties, pink frilly panties. His mind played over the mental image once more before stuttering out a shy response, "Umm just um, pop out here and we can grab these four suits. They will be enough."

Zayn can truly say he has never had an assistant surprise him the way Louis does.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he sat on his couch at home tying his shoes laces of his expensive polished black shoes. Zayn smiled down at his husband, leaning down and kissing the man's cheek.

"You look beautiful today." Zayn commented before sitting next to his man. Harry smiled as he sat up, leaning on the raven haired man's shoulder. They truly were in love, it was just such a struggle being two dominant men who were extremely turned off, even by the idea of bottoming.

"Says you babe, you really are a fucking god." Harry groans as he pulls Zayn onto his lap, so the raven haired man is straddling him. 

The latter laughs, kissing his business partner and husband, lips finding their way down his neck and towards his collar bone leaving little love filled pecks.

"Gunna have to go soon."

"Mmm okay, love you." Harry sighed, missing the feeling of his lovers lips.

"Love you more."

"Yeah. I would like that."

\---

Louis walked into the two CEO's office that morning with a soft smile, he was looking forward to today. When he locked eyes with the raven haired boss, his cheeks flushed with red, remembering the embarrassing moment he and Zayn shared yesterday.

Mr Malik didn't bring rise to the topic, merely glanced over Louis' outfit before commenting, "you are looking much better thank you Mr Tomlinson." 

 

Louis would never let the millionaire know, but he really did love what he was wearing. It wasn't too formal, like what the CEO's wear, and not too casual.

"You picked it." Louis chirped, the boss only rolled his eyes. 

A silence fell over the too as Louis went to scan over the whiteboard of chores and Zayn returned to typing on his iMac. The caramel haired boy glanced at the door when he heard someone enter the large spacious office, unsurprisingly Harry Styles entered.

"Thank you for dressing appropriately Mr Tomlinson. It is your first time in your week of working here." Harry nodded, as he walked over to Zayn pressing a chaste kiss to the man's lips before sitting next to him and allowing his attention to fall to Louis. He smirked at the eighteen-year-old when he saw Louis's eyes flutter over Harry's outfit.

 

"God. Your suit is giving me bloody epilepsy." Louis fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

Harry only rolled his eyes, concealing a smile with his hand, as he passed Louis a pile of paperwork, "arrange this into alphabetical order please."

"Where should I do that? I still don't have my own desk." He wasn't being sassy, just pointing out a problem.

Zayn and Harry locked eyes, because that was true, the desk Louis had been using quite literally collapsed on his second day of work, they had ordered a new one, but it was yet to arrive.

"Sit in here I guess, there is a couch..." Harry trailed off pointing towards the expensive gold feet and leather chair. Louis nodded happily.

"Can I just sit on the floor? It will be easier to spread out each document?" Louis asked sweetly as his eyes widened in hope.

Zayn and Harry looked up, "of course."

The curly haired man looked on conspicuously, watching as their personal assistant sat. He couldn't help but notice how small Louis was... he is sort of... cute?


	7. Chapter 7

Louis giggled the minute he walked into the office of the two CEO's the following day. He struggled to not drop Zayn or Harry's coffee as he stared at the latter who was sitting next to the raven-haired man. 

Harry, of course, rolled his eyes muttering a simple, "Oh here it comes...."

Zayn looked over at his husband, tilting his head in confusion, "hmm?" 

So, Harry continued, "Louis spit it out – you always have a wonderfully pleasant comment about my suits." 

Zayn smiled as the little assistant passed the two them their coffees – of course, he had only been working for them for 7 days, yet Louis always had a sassy remark about Harry's out-there suits. 

He was giggling about Harry's yellow and black suit.

 

"What are you Mr Styles... a bumble bee?" Louis giggled, little hand raising to cover his pink lips.

"Come here, Louis," Harry muttered, motioning with his pointer finger for the small boy to walk around to his side of the desk. The assistant did just that, little feet padding towards the curly haired man, eyes flicking over to Zayn briefly as he bit his lip.

But in the end, he was standing in front of Harry who was removing his suit jacket as he rose to his feet, now towering over Louis.

The twink stared up at the flamboyant man, innocent eyes wide and curious.

It was then that Harry placed his blazer over Louis' shoulders, the boy was confused but slipped his arms into the piece of clothing. 

It was huge on him.

"If you dislike my suit so much, you can wear it for the day." Harry winked, with a cheeky smile on his face as he flopped into his leather office chair, Zayn chuckling beside him at Louis' shocked expression.

"Oh, you're so funny." Louis satirised his tone, but in the end he couldn't help but giggle skipping towards the back of the room to continue alphabetising the documents he never finished yesterday.

\---

"Louis." The small boy looked up at the two CEO's from the floor who were standing up a few feet away from him.

"Yes Sirs?" He sent the to a genuine smile.

"It's lunch time, we were thinking of grabbing a quick salad at Sumo Salad down the road. Would you care to join us?"

Louis tilted his head to the left in thought before nodding slowly, "okay that sounds yummy. Do they also sell ice cream?"

The two CEO's laughed as they walked towards the door.

"No Louis. It's a healthy salad shop, they don't sell ice cream."

The PA pouted, "damn it."

\---

 

Louis stared at the variety of salads, they looked so... extra. Like who puts caviar in a salad? That probably justifies the price of $16 for a small,  $26 for a medium and $36 for a large.

Louis could only raise his eyebrows... this was a salad not a five course meal.

The two CEO's didn't seem to think anything of the excessive price, moving forward and ordering. Louis' eyes widened when the began to chat like they knew the girl behind the counter whose name tag read Perrie.

"Just the usual thanks Pez." Zayn smiled. Harry an he had lunch every day here, so they had become really good friends with the manager Perrie Edwards,a. pretty young lass.

Harry looked behind him, smiling at Louis. He walked towards the small boy, letting his husband catch up with Perrie.

"What are you going to order?"

Louis bit his lip, "I-I don't even know what half these ingredients are...." Louis trailed off in confusion as he read about a hummus and egg salad.

"How about you get a simple chicken caesar salad?" Harry offered. Louis nodded his head, yeah that was a safe option. When the raven haired man was finished talking to the girl at the counter, he finally ordered.

"Okay just one medium caesar salad and a pine orange juice. That comes to $33.". 

Louis nodded, looking in his wallet, frowning when he noticed he was out of cash. He could have sworn he had a $50 note... It was then that he realised he didn't have his wallet... he had Liam's.

Liam and he had the same wallet, the only difference was Louis' had a small pink flower embroidered into the corner and Liam's didn't. 

Fuck. He must have picked up the wrong one this morning.

"Is everything okay Louis?" Zayn quizzed, letting his hand fall to his employees shoulder comfortingly.

"Umm... I don't know. Sorry madam I think I'm going to have to cancel that order. Ive picked up my roommates wallet." Louis trailed off, looking up at Perrie.

Zayn and Harry shared a look before the curly haired man was passing Perrie his own credit card.

"It will be our shout."


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was sat on the couch in the two CEO's room, he was organising Harry and Zayn's meeting planner, making sure everything lined up. 

It was then that Niall poked his head in, walking in. The two CEO's looked up, quite expecting the lilac haired man to address them, but instead, he turned to Louis.

"Um Lou?"

The small boy looked up, nodding for his friend to continue, "you have a visitor." Niall informed.

Louis tilted his head in confusion questioning, "visitor?"

"Not sure, some big buff dude without a shirt said he wants to see ya. Said you and he are best friends."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Louis gasped, a large smiled gracing his face, "Jason!" He cheered standing up and walking outside.

The two CEO's and Niall locked eyes, each sharing a confused look, naturally they followed curious as to his this 'Jason' is.

Zayn and Harry watched on as Louis ran towards the shirtless man standing in the middle of reception, the big hunk was dressed in workout attire, sweaty and had dumped his bag on the floor.

 

"Lou!" The man cheered as he wrapped his arms around the much small boy, hands moving down to teasingly squeeze his ass.

"Jace! Stop it your naughty." Louis reprimanded jokingly. Jason merely laughed, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist and spinning him around.

the two CEO's watched on with wide eyes, because a) who was that and b) why were they touching Louis' ass?

"What are you doing here?" Louis quizzed when his friend put him down. 

Jason and he were long time best friends, Jason was straight, very much so, but he went through an 'I'm gay' phase and Louis had dated him in grade nine... it didn't go anywhere, just led to a strong and flourishing friendship. 

Jason had been on holiday, and hadn't seen his friend for three months, but now he was back, and Louis had missed him like no get out.

"I was just at the gym and Li told me how you got a job here, thought I would pop in."

Louis smiled, hugging Jason once more, "aw I'm so glad you're back, I missed you."

Louis was oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching, Niall having returned to work, but Harry and Zayn found the encounter very interesting. 

"Louis... mind coming back to work?" Harry ushered eyebrows raised.

The small boy gasped but nodded wishing farewell to Jason and rushing back into the office, the two CEO's followed suit, eyeing Louis as he returned to the couch, picking up his notepad and whiteboard pen whereas Harry and Zayn sat at their huge desk.

Nobody spoke for some time. Harry and Zayn both pretending to be busy, yet they were curious. They wanted to know more about this Jason.

Eventually Zayn spoke up,  not raising his eyes off his iMac, "so was that a friend?"

Louis lifted his head and hummed, "yeah one of my best friends, he was on a trip to Australia. He is a huge fitness fanatic he has his own workout program he was marketing to the Aussies."

Zayn and Harry nodded, locking eyes with Louis who seemed happy.

"Why was he touching your ass, are you two... dating?" Harry asked carefully.

"Me and Jason? Oh god no... he and I are best friends. We just have an ongoing joke that my ass is the best in the hemisphere." Louis giggled fondly, as if he was living fun memories.

Harry and Zayn nodded along.

"Do you have a stapler?" Louis quizzed only to receive a no.

"No but Niall does." 

The small caramel haired boy nodded, standing up and exiting the room to head to the lilac haired man.

Harry and Zayn both conspicuously looked up, glancing at the boy's rear as he left. Sure enough, they were happily surprised. Neither truly noticing how thick Louis was before then.

All they could do was raise their eyebrows approvingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Come on love, it's date night." Zayn ushered a lazy Harry off the couch.

Friday night was date night in the Style and Malik household.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry smiled lazily as he let Zayn pull him into his warm embrace.

The two took turns, one week Zayn would arrange the date, the next it would be Harry. It was tradition and they stood by it. There was no talk of business, just love and personal lives.

"I was thinking of Chez Lama?" (Who gets this reference?)

Harry smiled nodding, "love that place, you know how to impress a man don't you." Zayn chuckled, tugging on his husbands curls softly, earning a soft moan from Harry.

"I swear you could get off just from your hair being tugged," Zayn comments as he gently kisses his husband, tongue finding its way into Harry's mouth.

"And you could get off just from nocking a twink up."

"Hey, I just love pregnancy okay, and watching their tummies swell. Fuck. Don't get me started. Pregnant twins are my favourite." Zayn groaned as he rubbed Harry's waist before continuing, "come on lets head off before it gets heated."

Harry couldn't agree more.

\---

"You know babes, We are getting older and well I really would love to find a submissive soon. Do you think we should start searching again?" 

Zayn commented as he took a bite out of his food, he had ordered prawns and Harry ordered lamb.

"Mmm, yeah. I don't just want another sub though babes. You're my husband and I want to settle down, like husband should. So, I think we should find a submissive in it for the long-term. Someone who wants to be part of our family for the rest of our lives." Harry ranted as he ran his hands through his short hair.

Zayn smiled as he listened to beautiful Harry talk, "yeah. I would like that."

\---

Louis giggled when Liam and Jason began tickling him, all three friends were at Louis and Liam's apartment, enjoying themselves.

"Stop stop! I promise I promise! I won't throw darts at you next time!" Louis laughed as fell onto the couch in a pit of giggles.

Finally the two friends released him of his torture. Everyone was breathless, standing up and smiling.

The three friends were playing darts, Louis thought it would be funny to aim for Liam's ass instead of the board.

"Maybe we should stop anyway, it seems the wall is being hit more often then the board.

Louis and Liam laughed at Jason's comment because indeed that was true, they all sucked shit at the game.

Instead the three friends chose to sit on the couch and chat, just relaxing.

"So Lou has a wicked job, how bout you Liam? You're what? 24 now.. I never really know what your job is." Jason asks as he turns to face Liam.

Louis nods, "yeah, Li I still don't even know what you do for that company you work for."

Liam's eyes widened, "you couldn't wrap you little noggins around my job."

The two laughed, "he probably just runs an underground drug ring." Louis teased.

"Or maybe he makes marijuanain in the basement," Jason added, laughing.

"Oh hush." Liam rolled his eyes.

They didn't know what he did, and he liked it that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sighed, flopping down into his office chair. 

As much as he doesn't like to admit it. He truly hopes the Louis comes in and sends him a sassy remark regarding his suit, he was almost fond of Louis' sassiness.

It was a strange feeling. Louis had only been working 2 weeks, yet it felt like he had been their PA years.

Harry and Zayn had purposefully dressed in the most out there suits they owned. While Harry's was certainly fashion forward, Zayn had a much more subtle form of craziness on.

Just that second the small twink walked into the room, two long black coffees in his hand. Harry smirked as he watched Louis' mouth fall open.

"Mr Styles.... if this is what is called fashion now days, I truly worry for your sanity."

Harry laughed loudly, looking down at his own attire, he honestly thought he looked amazing.

 

Louis evidently disagreed.

The small boy looked over taking in Zayn's appearance. Never once has Louis had a problem with the man's suits... but today. Today was different.

"Mr Malik, I thought I could rely on you to wear something.... Normal. And you arn't even wearing bold clothing yet you still look like the American Flag. Those sandals are hideous!" 

 

Zayn smirked at the small boy, taking the coffee from his hands.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Mr Tomlinson."

Louis giggled at that moving to the whiteboard to see today's agenda, "you have a day full of meetings, that sucks."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the boy, "you have to attend the fourth one, so be ready to take notes. Understand"

Louis nodded with a smile. Nothing was said for some time before eventually Zayn just laughed

"What?" Louis asked, staring at the raven haired man.

"I just never realised how short you are... you can barely see the whiteboard. How adorable." Zayn comments, Harry chuckles deeply at that.

"Oh hush." Louis rolls his eyes, smiling at the two CEO's who he was every day becoming better friends with.

\---

Louis had gone out to grab lunch, leaving Zayn and Harry alone in their office. A second after Louis left, Harry's iPhone 8 began ringing obnoxiously loud. Zayn raised an eyebrow, a way of asking who was calling. Harry's eyes widened at the name tag.

"Liam Payne... what the hell would he want."

Zayn grabbed Harry's phone, passing it to him. "You don't not answer Liam Payne, Harry. He can end anyone you know how deep his connections are."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath before answering, "Harry Styles speaking."

'Long time no speak Styles. I'm glad its under better circumstances.' 

Harry sighed, putting the phone on speaker when Zayn mouthed the words 'can I hear?'

"What do you want Payne."

'You've had a new assistant for about what 2 weeks now? Louis Tomlinson... I'm just calling to warn you. You better not hurt him Styles. Better be nice to him.'

Harry frowned, "how do you know Louis?"

'I do and that is all that matters. Do you understand Styles. Zayn I know you are listening in to... am I understood, you treat Louis well.'

The two CEO's gulped at the intimidating man on the phone, "Okay understood."

'Good. Louis isn't to know I called. You are never to talk to Louis about me. Period. Am I understood?'

"Yes." Harry nodded, jaw locked.

He hated submitting to Liam. All high profile CEO's did.

A second later Liam had hung up on him. Both CEO's sighed in relief.

Liam Payne was a very powerful man, the media didn't know him, the public didn't know him, but if you were a business owner or musician, you knew him. You did as he said. He was a PR person, he set up interviews, sued magazines, called paparazzi, he signed contracts... he owned you. Louis was clueless to this, Liam wasn't a powerful man to him, just his best friend.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, but Zayn was just as clueless.

"I have no idea... the real question is... how does Payne know Louis and why does Louis mean so much to him?"

They were clueless.

\---

Louis raced upstairs when 2pm came, ready to take notes like he was asked, he didn't really know who the meeting was with. Harry and Zayn weren't there yet, having to run to grab a few papers so they asked Louis to entertain the guest CEO while he or she waited.

 

But when he walked into the room, not only was he shocked, but the person waiting quietly by themselves was to,

"Louis?"

"Oh my god..."


	11. Chapter 11

Luke... what are you doing here?" Louis whispered as his mouth opened in shock, looking at the dirty blonde haired man sat in the meeting room.

"What are you doing here Louis, that is the question." The guest CEO stood up in equal shock. 

Louis and he stared at one another. Both remembering the past memories they shared.

"I haven't seen you since you were..." Luke trailed off, running his hand up and down Louis's soft exposed upper-arm.

"Sixteen." Louis filled in the blank, looking down at the floor.

The two broke away from each other, quickly stepping back when they heard the door open - welcoming inside Zayn and Harry.

The two CEO's eyed Luke and Louis wearily, "is everything okay?" Zayn questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes Mr Malik." Louis nodded respectfully, glancing at Luke once more before taking his seat at the table, the three CEO's followed suit, Niall was also there to re crowd the meeting and take the agenda. 

Harry couldn't help but notice Louis' anxious behaviour.

He could do nothing but shake off the strange feeling and give his full attention to Zayn who was addressing Luke.

"Thank you so much for coming Mr Hemmings, I'm sure our graphic design team will be able to do wonders for your latest pop sensations album cover..."

\----

"Thank you. See you, pleasure doing business with you." Zayn nodded at Luke, shaking his ring clad hand - he was married to a girl named Sammy.

Zayn and Harry had met the girl once or twice, complete gold digger. Luke was too invested in business to realise. But in the end, they weren't in any position to come between the two. 

Afterall, Mr Hemmings was purely a business customer, the CEO of Hemmings Studios. A record label where he signs pop stars.

The raven haired man sighed when Luke finally stepped inside the elevator. Both he and Harry's shoulders sagged, relived that the deal went through without conflict.

Neither of them wasted any time in turning their full attention to Louis who was acting rather strangely.

"Louis..." Harry trailed off, eyebrow raised and hand pointing towards the lift Luke had entered, "he didn't say something to you... did he?" 

The personal assistant bit his lip as he shook his head 'no'. This only raised the curly haired man's suspicion.

"Then why were you acting uncomfortable?"

Louis gulped before answering, eyes dropping to floor, "I was his intern when I was sixteen... his um... secret sugar baby."

The two CEO's locked eyes with each other, "Louis, why wasn't that internship on your resume?"

"Why does it matter, It was unpaid work?"

Zayn stood up straighter, walking forward towards the boy, "it matters because Luke may be working with us now but two years ago he was our rival and it raises suspicion towards you."

Louis gasped, taking a step back from a displeased Zayn.

"Me? What does it have to do with me!" Louis whisper yelled, well aware of the attention they were gaining by passing colleagues, Niall's eyes widened at the fight.

"Our office now!" Harry growled, as he tugged on the small caramel haired boy's sleeve. 

\---

A minute later Louis was inside and the door was being slammed behind him.

"Sit."

He did as he was told, watching as Zayn stood to his left, and Harry to his right.

"It matters because you could be a spy, or someone here to track our work. To find out our dirty secrets."

Louis' mouth opened in shock, because the two CEO's were now accusing him of being a spy.

"You're being paranoid!" Louis argued as he stood to attention, only for Zayn and Harry to push him back into the leather chair by applying pressure to his shoulders.

"Are we though Louis? Luke is known for doing crazy shit, who is to say you aren't his 'too the side' project sent here to gather information."

It was then, just as Louis was about to yell that a nervous Niall poked his head in, "sorry I just thought you should know that your next meeting is up In 5."

The two CEO's nodded briefly, with that the lilac haired man was gone.

"Stay here. This conversation is not finished." Zayn demanded glaring at the small boy who he had become unrightfully suspicious of.

"No I'm fucking leaving." Louis huffed, outraged that he was being accused of a crime.

"Don't you dare Mr Tomlinson, we aren't afraid to fire you!" Harry raised his voice when Louis made his way to the door.

"Fire me then."

With that, Louis made his way out of the room and to his car, ignoring the yells of Niall to come back.

Niall merely sighed, because three stubborn men and a small problem just lead to an explosion that could easily have been avoided and resolved.

\--- 

A few seconds later Niall stuck his head into the CEO's office, they may be his boss, but Zayn and Harry are also his best friends.

"Not now Niall." Zayn sighs rubbing his temple.

The lilac haired man just smirks, "you guys are jeleous."

Both Harry and Zayn turn to glare at their friend.

"Sit down Horan do your work."

"Nope. No can do Styles. As your best friend It is my job to tell you when your jeleous and you guys are jellllly bellies. I reckon you might just like Mr Tomlinson a little bitty bit."

Niall makes a pouty face, teasingly. 

"Shut it Horan."

Niall walks away making kissy faces, and although the CEO's would deny it... they can't help but wonder if maybe Louis would make a good sub, but that thought is pushed to the side when Harry just realises what they did.

"Fuck Zayn. We told Liam we would treat Louis well.... we just broke that promise already."


	12. Chapter 12

Louis huffed as he jogged out of the lift and to the ground floor towards his car. The two CEO's were being ridiculous... him? A spy? How stupid. 

The caramel haired boy mumbled under his breath a chorus of curse words as he unlocked his Toyota Camry, his car was nothing special. 

"Fuuuck." The small boy breathed out when he attempted to turn the keys In the ignition, only to hear a very worrying noise from the engine. Louis huffed, as he stepped outside, opening the bonnet, he doesn't have a single clue what to do.

His car isn't turning on. He isn't a mechanic. 

He tries once more to turn the engine on, only to fail again. The short boy whined kicking at the concrete underneath his feet.

"Fucking hell."

Louis now understands why people have insurance. Which he very much doesn't.

With that, he is calling the one person he knows he can always rely on.

"Liammmmm come save me please. My car won't start."

And of course, his best friend is on his way.

\----

"Come on Harry." Zayn ushered, the curly haired man raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"I am not getting my ass beat by Liam, if you hurry your ass up we might be able to catch Louis in time."

With a gasp the curly haired CEO is jogging after his lover and towards the lift.

The two walked towards the employee carpark, both sighing in relief when they saw the short boy sitting on the bonnet of his run down Camry, phone in his hand.

"Louis!" Zayn yelled, gaining the addressed's attention.

The caramel haired boy looked up, rolling his blue eyes at the two CEO's who were pacing towards him.

"Yes?" 

Harry and Zayn raised their eyebrows at the boy's sassy tone.

"We are sorry, we are just very invested in our business and overly protective of it. The idea of Luke, or any of our competition sabotaging our plans... it just, is our worst fear. We didn't mean to accuse you of something absurd."

Louis sighed, crossing his legs on the bonnet of his car as he stared at the two CEO's a pace away from him.

"Well thank you, I'm sorry I yelled too."

"No. Don't be... Is your car okay?" Zayn smiled softly, at the personal assistant.

It was strange, if this was any other employee Zayn and Harry would have never apologised... Louis was different. 

"Oh, it won't start..."

Harry made a noise of understanding as he frowned, "umm you know you aren't fired right Lou... you don't have to go home now."

Zayn nodded in agreement.

Louis giggled, "I'm glad I'm not fired... but, I still would like to go home and cool off... if that's okay with you of course?" Louis quickly added.

The two CEO's nodded, happy to comply with Louis' request.

"We understand... how are you getting home?"

"Oh my friend is pick-" Louis paused to giggle as a car pulled up next to him, Liam stepping outside. "Here he is now."

The two CEO's eyes widened as they watch the Liam Payne step outside of a cheap car, Harry couldn't be more confused, because why was millionaire Liam Payne driving a crappy Honda? 

Yet his stare was anything but cheap, he reeked power. 

The man didn't acknowledge the two CEO's moving straight over to Louis, hand wrapping around his waist.

"Hey love, you okay?" Louis nodded at Liam.

"Yeah, just needed a ride, the car broke again."

The two CEO's stood up straighter, absolutely uncomfortable.

"Lou I told you, you really need a new car." Liam paused when Louis shrugged, finally acknowledging Harry and Zayn, the two CEO's clenched their jaw anxiously.

Did Louis really not know anything about Liam? 

"Hello, and who are you two?" The brown eyed-lad asked, acting oblivious.

"This is Harry and Zayn, my bosses." Louis introduced, with a friendly smile.

Liam raised his eyebrows, nodding, holding out his hand. Zayn and Harry both accepted one by one shaking the man's hand. They internally cringed by how hard Liam squeezed.

"Anyway Louis... we better get going. I have to head out soon."

The small boy nodded, "Okie. Bye Harry, bye Zayn." 

The two CEO's nodded,  "yeah... bye."

With that they watched as Liam and Louis walked towards his car, the small boy hopping in happily, with Liam closing his door behind him.

Zayn gulped as Liam glared at the two.

What on earth was that?


	13. Chapter 13

Can I eat this? Or do you want it?" Louis quizzed, holding up the last of the previous weeks pasta Liam made in a small container.

The two had just arrived home after Liam picked him up from the CEO's business. Louis felt a lot better after Harry and Zayn confronted him to clear things up, nevertheless he was grateful to be home.

"I was thinking of ordering Uber Eats instead... my shout?" Liam smiled, walking past the small boy to grab a beer from the fridge. 

Louis bit his lip as he stared up at Liam, he was always amazed by the height difference. Liam was so tall and buff compared to him. But he knew at heart the man was a complete softy.

"Are you sure Li-Li? You always pay for our take out." Louis looked up innocently at his friend.

Liam could only look on fondly as he pulled the little boy under his arm, wrapping his arms.

"A man always pays."

Louis gasped, "heyyy I'm a man too!"

Liam stepped away, looking at the boy suspiciously, "I thought you were a princess?"

The caramel haired man flushed red, "well... that too."

Liam could only laugh as he began searching through the delivery app, Louis was too adorable.

\---

 

"Jace, Jacccce, Jason!" Louis raised his voice, pulling out his best friends ear phones. The man jumped, looking up at Louis. 

Liam had invited Jason over, seeing as he was ordering take out for him and Lou - he might as well invite Jason over as well, have a lads night in.

"Pizza is here." 

With that Jace jumped up from the couch, eyes wide, "wheres the pizza?"

Louis giggled, "kitchen."

Minutes later the three were sitting on the couch binge watching the latest season of Haters Back Off. It was then, that a knock on the door disturbed them from their laughter.

Louis whined, snuggling further into Liam's lap.

"Shot not." Liam childishly copied Louis, rubbing the boy's arms when a cold chill ran through the room.

Jason groaned, standing up and walking towards the front door, eventually he made is way there opening it slowly.

A mop of curly hair stood behind the door.

"Oh.. you're that boss dude of Louis'. Oh he talks of you, which one are you Harold or Zen."

Harry raised his eyebrows, staring down at Jason, he remembered this man. This was the man that visited Louis at work

"Its Harry Styles. Is Louis here? Or Liam..."

Jason smiled showing his pearly whites, "oh yeah sure, we got pizza come in come in."

Louis sat up when he heard footsteps, planting himself in Liam's lap. The man grunted when Louis' knee dug into his crutch.

"Ow, fuck Lou." 

The small boy bit his lip, "oops." 

Harry walked in just as Louis kissed Liam's cheek as an apology. His eyes widened as if he were a cartoon in shock... 

Looking up Liam's eyes widened in a similar form, "Harry Styles... what are you doing here."

Louis looked up a smile gracing his face, "oh hi Mr Styles... Um how do you know where I live?"

Harry moved his glance from Liam to the tiny boy in his lap, "the contract you signed specifies all your personal details... I'm sorry for dropping in, but I wanted to give you this, you left your iPad at work, and its the weekend... sorry I just thought you might need it."

Louis laughed as he stood up, taking the iPad from him, he watched as Jason excused himself to the bathroom.

"Thanks Harry, thats so kind of you."

"Anything for you." Louis giggled at the CEO's words.

"I'm going to put this away, feel free to take a piece of pizza. Liam will entertain you." Louis spoke oblivious to the tension in the room between Payne and Styles.

As soon as Louis was away from the room Liam and Harry locked eyes, both sizing each other up.

"What are you up to Liam?"

"Just protecting a friend Styles."

Harry walked closer to Liam, the man standing up - they were the same height.

"Protecting Louis from what?"

Liam bit his lip, that was a good question. And one that he will not be answering.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Harry had so many questions, but he knew there would be no answers to his queries.

"Just remember how quickly I can end your business Harry, send my love to Zayn. I think you better get going now."

Harry gulped, looking back into the corridor Louis came from.

"Say bye to Louis then for me."

With that he was gone, Liam glaring at him every step of the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam finally pulled up to his true home. Yes, he lived with Louis - but did he truly belong in a middle-class apartment, well his answer would be no fucking way.

He much preferred his upper class home, yes, maybe upperclass was an understatement. His 7.3 million dollar mansion holds his secret life, well secret from some people, evident to others. 

 

When Liam tells Louis he is going to work, what he truly means is he is taking the thirty minute trip to his mansion, turning from the softy Louis knows him as, Into one of the most powerful men in the entertainment industry.  

He sighed as he walked inside, eyes rolling when he noticed none other than his business allies."

 

"Manny. What on earth are you doing here?" Liam flopped down next to his friend, he wasn't surprised to see the man, he often let himself into the large homing, having remembered the security code by heart.

Manny was one of his closest business allies, together they knew when to strike, when to promote when to speak and when to keep quite. Liam was the brains, of the traditional celebrity, such as business people and actors. Manny was the brains of the modern-celebrity, such as youtubers and bloggers. Together they were the most feared PR team, they could destroy, or make you a millionaire.

"So I assume you haven't looked at the news this morning?" Manny raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Immediately Liam sat up straight, voice deepening as he frowned, "what?"

With a sigh the man opened his phone to News, revealing the latest section on Taylor Swifts album drop. He skimmed through the article, jaw locking as anger boiled through his body.

"We had a deal. SugarPop were to hint her song Gorgeous was about Joe Alwyn. What the fuck is this about Kanye West. That idiot doesn't need more publicity. What did Joe's PR team say?"

That's how the entertainment industry worked, whether the song was about him or not, Joe's PR team paid millions to Liam, just so he would get Joe's name in the latest gossip section of the News.

"They are less than happy that's for sure." Manny flipped his manicured hand around, dusting off some dirt from his nail.

Liam stared at the calm man before frowning, "why are you so calm? This is an issue Manny. I-S-S-U-E. Issue. Do you even know how much they paid me to get Joe's name in that one article? 3 million. And guess what, his name wasn't added in the article, so guess what that means? I have to refund them. And that means you miss out on your 15% commission."  

Manny looked up at the brunette who was freaking out, "are you done Liam?"

The man didn't respond, ready to stand up, phone in hand about to call SugarPop. Whoever picked up would be in for an earful.

"Well if you let me talk, you would know I fixed it... I guess you don't care though." The man with manicured hands smirked when Liam turned to face him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Already?"

"Mhm."

"How?"

Manny rolled his eyes, "oh don't under-estimate me Liam, I might not have as much money as you, doesn't mean I'm not as scary. Joe's name will be in the next SugarPop article, and also in TMZ news. So don't get your panties in a twist,  his PR team agreed they will let it slide. This time."

Manny paused before adding with a cheeky smirk, "better not let that boy you live with distract you more than he is. Don't want your name being tarnished because of silly mistakes like this."

Liam took a breath before mumbling, "shut up and get back to work."

"Yes Sir."

\---

Liam sat rubbing his forehead, today had been a day of deep voiced conversations and PR talks. 

Tedious.

Luckily Manny had been around to lend a hand where needed, and was currently ending a call on Liam's iPhone with a makeup company. One of the mainstream beauty vloggers was releasing a new makeup line, and god Liam did not want to put up with women who refused to have white packaging and insisted wanted white mixed with off-tone white with the brightness increased by 0.43%. 

"Okay, thank you. We will have that ready as soon as the money comes into the account. Talk to you then."

Liam and Manny both shared annoyed looks, the latter sighing when he finally hit end. 

"Thanks for taking that, don't know if I could have survived without jumping out the window." Liam mumbled, the most annoying of clients were those who believed their was a major difference between light blue and baby blue... etc 

Annoying.

Just as Manny was about to pass Liam his phone back, it beeped.

A text.

 Naturally Manny opened it - believing it could be a text from the makeup company. Instead there was a picture of a tan boy with soft caramel hair and soft looking skin in a tiny crop top.

 

The message read, haha look what Jason bought me! 

Manny licked his lips, "dang Liam, is this Louis? You never told me he was a twink. Now I see why your ass lives with him and hides this life of yours from him."

The brunette snatched his phone from Manny glancing at the picture before biting his lip.

"Shut up, he is just a friend."

Manny smirked, "yeah whatever you say Mister big bad boss."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Zayn shared a glance as they watched the pixie like boy rush out of the room with a little skip; he was heading out to lunch. When Louis was out of the room, door closed both of the CEO's let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

Louis had now been working for them for 2 months, and to say he wasn't causing built up sexual tension. Would be a huge lie.

Luckily they hadn't heard from Liam for some time, they almost forgot about the powerful man.

"Do you ever just think..." Zayn started, pausing unsure how to articulate his thoughts. Luckily Harry finished his sentence, "that Louis would be the perfect little twink for us?" Zayn nodded as he bit his lip, staring at his computer.

"Yeah..." He was talking in a whisper.

"He would be a good sub, good boyfriend, little dolly. But he has so much sass. M'sure his ass would be red a lot."

Harry nodded before commenting, "I, had a dream that we double penned him you know." He said it so nonchantly, they were both off in a dream world. They had never had a submissive that could take both of their large cocks, the last time they tried it, well - it didn't turn out well.

Louis' ass was so beautiful, made to take two cocks.

However, what they failed to notice was a purple haired man with wide eyes a step inside their office.

"... I SHIP IT!"

The two jumped at Niall's voice. 

Fuck. That was meant to be private.

\---

"Gosh it's cold. So damn cold. Can you turn the aircon down please?" Louis shivered, as he rubbed his arms up and down his striped shirt, the entire office building was dying of cold.

Harry and Zayn both looked up at the small camel haired boy, he had their immediate attention as soon as he walked in.

"Sorry Lou, the air-conditioning is broken - won't turn off.  Someone is coming to fix it soon."

Zayn placed his hand on Harry's leg lovingly as he watched the small boy whine.

"Oh hush Louis, come here." Harry motioned, spinning on his chair to face the wall, Louis walked around, lip in-between his teeth as his eyes widened, head tilting to the side curiously.

Harry stood up, removing his coat jacket, revealing his off white frilly long-sleeved coat.

"Here, wear my coat until the aircon is fixed."

Louis' mouth fell open, almost shocked at his bosses actions, but he didn't resist - merely giggled as he slipped into the coat with a quick, "thanks Mr Styles hehe."

Zayn watched as Louis left the room,before immediately turning to Harry.

"What was that babe?" The raven-haired individual asked, a confused frown on his features. The curly haired man raised an eyebrow as if it was evident.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one that wanted to see him wearing our clothes. I know you love seeing a twink in your clothes, especially one as tiny as Louis." Harry smirked, typing away on his computer with a content smile.

Zayn can only bite his lip, "mmm that is true – fuck he looked good with your coat on. Went down to his mid thigh."

"Is this a thing.... Like I have to say... he is pretty." Zayn whispered, almost as if neither of them had ever thought of Louis being their boy... but that would be a lie.

Both CEO's bit their lips, images flooding their mind. Zayn breathed out heavily standing up and sitting in front of his husband on the desk. Harry had the same idea, standing at attention and grasping Zayn's jaw before his lips met Harry's.

The two panted into each others mouth as they kissed, lips on lips, nothing but love hotly spreading through the air.

"Fuck you're hot," Harry commented, running his ring clad fingers through Zayn's black hair.

"Love your beautiful eyes Haz."

The two smiled briefly, before smacking their lips together once more. The black haired man pulled his husband in between his legs as he leant up. This was the most submissive he would ever get for Harry, a big reason why the needed a submissive, both being way too dominant.

"God I just want to touch Louis' soft skin baby," Harry grunted when Zayn palmed his cock through his slacks.

It was then that a gasp was heard from them, the door squeaking.

"Sorry!" Louis squeaked eyes wide at what he had just heard. He watched on as the two CEO's jumped away from each other.

"Louis! Knock next time." Zayn yelled in a growl-like tone.

He sounded harsh and spoke loudly. Immediately he regretted his tone when Louis took a step back, eyes dropping as he kicked at the floor, "sorry Sirs, I um I will... will l-leave you alone. Sorry."

"Wai-"... Zayn's voice dropped out as he sighed, Louis was long gone. "Fuck."

Harry just rubbed the man's back, "don't worry babe, you didn't mean to sound rude. What we need to worry about is if he heard us talking about him."

\----

"Lou...darling what's up, you aren't your normal self?." Liam quizzed, the small boy sighed as he jumped on his best friends bed, eventually moving to straddle him.

"Zayn, my boss yelled at me." Louis gasped as Liam softly pushed him off him, a serious frown gracing his face as the small boy fell onto the opposite side of the queen sized bed.

"Zayn did what? He better not have fucking touched you."

Louis pouted, because he was so confused as to what he heard and sad that the godly looking man yelled. Eventually he made himself at home, snuggling under Liam's blankets and resting his head on the brown-eyed boys toned chest as a frown graced his face

"I don't know, I forgot to nock and... and walked In on...." Louis paused, considering saying what he thought he heard, but then he bit his lip - no he probably misheard them, after all why would Harry want to touch his skin? "I just walked in on a private moment."

"I'll fucking kill him, that's no reason to yell at you. Sorry he did that, here just snuggle me, my cuddles make everything better right?"

Louis nodded snuggling up into his friend, "I love you Li." Louis whispers as Liam pulls him closer, tugging him under his arm like a little dolly.

"Love you too, you're my best friend babe." 

Louis smiled, because sure, he annoyed Liam from time to time... and sure Louis is pretty sure Liam wished he didn't live with him occasionally, but in the end, they were best friends for life. And that mean't Liam worried for the tiny boy he lived with.

If only knew just how much Liam cared.


	16. Chapter 16

He was worried he would be yelled at by Zayn. Likewise, the olive skinned man and Harry were evidently having a conversation Louis was not meant to hear.

Louis sighed, his Monday was already full of stress.

 Niall, naturally, noticed his friends strange behaviour. 

"What happened, spill." Niall asked, well more demanded as he skipped after the little twink, flopping next to him in the break room.

He and Louis had become good friends over the short time the latter had been working there.

 

Louis had quickly learnt to love Niall, he had also soon learnt that every office has the gossiper, Niall may or may not be that person... okay, he is certainly that person.

"I heard them talking last Friday..." Louis began, looking over at Niall with wide eyes, the purple haired man urged him to continue - so Louis did, "about me."

A gasp was heard from the taller of the two, "oh my god this is perfect! I heard it too! What did you hear?"

Louis blushed as he remembered Zayn's words, I just want to touch Louis' soft skin.

"Um. Za-Zayn said he wants to... 'touch my soft skin'." Louis was so red at the end of his sentence - Niall on the other hand, looked over the moon, as if his Christmas wish had come true.

Well... it sort of had. He definitely shipped the three. Their ship name? Hmmm Zourry?

Perfect.

"Niall! Stop smiling like the bloody Cheshire Cat. What does that mean? Am I just overthinking this?" 

The purple haired man laughed as he ruffled the smaller's hair, "such an innocent kitten. You know about their relationship right?"

The latter frowned nodding un-sure, "they are in an open relationship right....?"

Louis pouted when Niall shook his head 'no'.

"no Lou - Harry and Zayn are very much exclusive to each other. But you see, they are both - if you hadn't guessed already - extremely dominant men. Neither of them want to bottom. It extends further than just sex though. They want a sugar baby, not just to fuck, but to date and hopefully love the rest of their lives. They totally want you Louis. You are their type to the dot."

Niall finished his sentence, staring down at the short boy. He watched as Louis' mouth fell agape, his eyes clouded over and suddenly his head was dropping down and onto the table as he fainted.

Niall could only think one thing.

Shit Harry and Zayn will kill him if they think he caused this.

And at that moment, it couldn't have been a worst time for a visitor to walk through the doors....

"Niall?"

"Mr Payne?!"

"Oh my god, Lou!"

\----

Louis slowly came to hours later, the boy rubbed his eyes softly as he sat up - he was in an unfamiliar room. He groaned at the bright light, eyes scanning the huge bedroom.

 

"Wow..." he whispers softly - and for a brief second he thinks that if he was kidnapped, he could totally catch a case of Stockholm Syndrome if this was the life he was to live.

Stepping out of the covers he cautiously walks to the window, now noticing that his shoes have been removed, and his tiny little kitten socks are showing. He bites his lip in embarrassment.

 

He chokes on air when he looked outside the window... because wow. That is all he has to say wow. This must be the most expensive penthouse in the world! He can see outside there is a sitting area and waterslide.

 

No this can't be a penthouse, maybe he is just in a hotel.... yeah thats it.

Eventually he somehow makes his way through the huge penthouse, down stairs and finds both his bosses and Liam. Sitting in an uncomfortable silence, all three glaring at each other.

Each dressed in very expensive suits.

"Lima!" Louis mumbles loudly as he races to his best friend, falling into his lap as he straddles the man who is on the couch directly opposite the two other men.

"Lou, fuck baby. You gave me a right scare." Liam hugs the boy to his chest as Louis straddles him while hugging.

Liam opens his eyes, sending a glare to an envious Zayn and Harry.

Liam when he noticed Louis had fainted at work, conveniently right at the time he arrived in the building - had argued that he should take Louis back to his place. 

Somehow, he lost that argument with Zayn and Harry.

The three of them ended up taking the tiny boy to the husband's penthouse, Liam of course tagged along with a huff.

He always got his way.

He only agreed to let Lou go to Zayn and Harry's because it was right round the corner in comparison to a 30 minute drive to their small house.

  "Louis." Harry acknowledged the small employee. Zayn smiled shyly, he first time seeing the beauty since he raised his voice at him.

His smile dropped when he watched Louis drop his eyes to the floor.

He was slightly scared.

Liam pulled the small boy close to him as they sat next to one another on the couch.

"What happened?"

Harry sighed, before explaining - and then his memories came flooding back.

Oh. Oh. OOOOH.

Sugar baby. Love.  He remembered Niall's words perfectly. "Sorry Mr Styles... ive been an annoyance in the work place disturbing you."

Harry shook his head, "no Louis, you are a pleasure to have at work. It really wouldn't be the same without you."

Zayn bit his lip, glancing at Liam who gave him a look. The brunette had yelled at Zayn while Louis was asleep. He threatened the man, claiming if he didn't apologise to Louis, he would be forever sorry.

"And um... Louis. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I was just scared that you might hear something you shouldn't... obviously you did... and obviously Niall's big mouth caused this entire situation."

Louis merely giggled, "hehe th-thanks."

Liam watched as Louis blushed. He didn't know what Niall had said.

But by the faint. pink on Louis's cheeks and the way Zayn played with his fingers nervously, he knew that they were trying to take his Louis.

And he wouldn't let that happen.

"You know, I think we should get you home Lou... you need proper rest."

\---

Just before they left though, Harry grasped Liam's arm pulling him to the side.

"You might be the most powerful person in the entertainment industry Payne. But, don't think you can control Louis. Got it? I don't know why you are hiding your true identity from him. But you need to stop."

Zayn glanced back at the two, helping Louis into the car and closing the door before walking towards his husband.

"Don't worry Harry, I think he just has a little crush." 

"Shut up Malik. I will end you."

The olive-skinned man squinted before smirking, "it's on."

 

And that.... is how war started. 

And Louis was obliviously caught in the middle of two cannons set to fire.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis didn't expect himself to be back at the Styles-Malik penthouse so soon. But he had to run to give his bosses, who were both working at home that day some paperwork. Of course the two CEO's had asked Louis, after all he had been to their home before.

Nobody had spoken about what Niall had said. It was left unsaid, yet the tension between them was evident. They didn't act different, but there was an un-said attraction between them.

Louis stood staring out the familiar window in the two husbands bedroom as they looked through the paperwork. Just as he is about to step away from the window a familiar deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Louis turned around to come face to face with Zayn, Harry was still on the bed, in nothing but gym shorts, hair down around his neck. Of course Louis had blushed when he first saw the CEO shirtless.

He turns back around to the window briefly as he answered in a whisper, "yeah, the water is so blue..." Louis couldn't help but stare outside at the pool area.

Harry chuckles, looking up from the bed. Louis and he meet eyes, an unspoken question from Louis.

What was Harry laughing at.

"Oh no Louis - not the view. You."

The small boy's mouth falls open as Zayn and Harry smile, flopping back onto the bed together - both completely ignoring Harry's previous statement. 

Honestly they look good. Really good, both relaxed at home... it made Louis' cheeks light up with colour.

"Come sit down Lou, this might take some time."

Louis looked up, Harry was patting the bed, shuffling over to make room for him.

Louis bit his lip nodding thankfully, as he sat next to the curly haired man.

"Is this a king bed?" Louis questions, it seems huge!

Hell, this bed is probably worth more than Liam and his apartment.

"Oh no, it's custom made to fit three people. Bigger than a king size." Zayn comments while jotting down some notes.

Louis' eyes widened, "oh wow. I shouldn't be surprised, after all you have such a nice apartment."

"Mhm, penthouse. 400 million dollars, and well worth it." Zayn answers so nonchalantly - as if he did not just say four hundred fucking million.

Louis chokes on air again chuckles erupt from the CEOs.

Harry sits up, staring at Louis for a second, before smiling, "I hope you arn't afraid after Niall let his big mouth spill out about of lifestyle, it's okay if you are."

Louis bit his lip, Harry looked so dominant, like he was ready to comfort Louis If he was afraid. But he wasn't afraid, yet he felt small, all he could was blush, playing with his fingers, as he rubbed his feet together

"Oh... thanks. I-I'm okay thanks... It's different but ya know, it's sort of...." Louis giggled he wass mumbling his words together, he didn't know what he was talking about.

Zayn smiled as he teased, "oh hush little L, look at that Harry, we must be so sexy he can't even speak."

Harry laughed however the boy just pouted, foot stamping on the bed, "hey! meannnie."

Everyone laughed, eventually the laughter dissipated and a silence filled the room, "um you know Louis... Niall wasn't lying when he said we would adore to get to know you better and maybe it could even lead to-"

Just then, Louis' phone rang. The boy jumped, heart racing from what Zayn was saying. God of course the phone would ruin the moment.

Louis bit his lip as he looked at his phone with a sigh answering,

"Hi Liam..."

The two CEO's locked eyes, of course Liam Payne would be the one to interrupt their moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Manny? What are you doing here..."

Louis looked up at the voice from the door way, he giggled when he noticed his best friend Liam was walking into their tiny little apartment.

"Oh hey Liam, I was just popping in... but you weren't home." Manny smirked, and suddenly the brunette who just arrived home knew exactly what his business partner was up to.

Liam sighed, as he kicked off his shoes, dropping his backpack at the door. 

"So Lou... ah, I see you met my mate Manny."

The caramel haired boy giggled as he shuffled into the couch, "yeah I knew you would be home soon so I invited him inside."

Liam walked over, standing in front of his much shorter friend, "Lou... I know Manny means no harm. But what if this wasn't Manny and in fact a bad man. You shouldn't let strangers into the house, bad things could happen to you..."

Both Manny and Louis rolled there eyes before Louis whined.

"Oh hush Liammmma bean. Stop being so protective hehe, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

Liam raised his eyebrow as he offered Louis his hand, the caramel haired lad took his hand, as Liam helped him onto his feet.

"Last time I checked, a big boy isn't 4'9 love."

Louis whined at Liam's 6'3 frame. The entire time Manny laughed.

"Oh Manny, can I speak to you by the way? I have something to show you... come to my room?"

The businessman raised his eyebrows but nodded, just as he and Liam were leaving the room Louis called out, "wait! Manny... you are going to do my makeup though right?"

The man chuckled, winking, "Of course sweetheart."

Liam rolled his eyes, hitting his friend in the head, "oi! stop it Manny. No flirting, you are both bottoms."

\---

"What was that? Why are you here! It's too risky you even meeting Louis... I don't want you saying something that makes him suspicious."

Liam whisper yelled at his co-partner once he entered his room.

The man rolled his eyes, "shut up Liam. You are the King of lies. You would think of something."

Liam's jaw clenched, "that's not a title I'm proud of."

Manny shrugs, flopping onto the bed, "I came because I wanted to meet the boy that you are infatuated with. You know Liam, you really are the scariest person in entertainment. Because nobody in the public knows you, you are a shadow that destroys people. And I worry that without your love for lil oblivious Louis.... you mightn't have remorse for anyone."

Liam doesn't respond, because its true. Manny also keeps him from going too far.

Instead he changes the subject, "Whatever...What did MTV say about the Logan Paul case? Are we going to be able to target parents and expose him as a bad influence? I want his sub count to drop by 300k because of this news story that we write up."

Manny rolls his eyes, "it's sorted, expect a lot of parents making their children unsub. We took harmless footage from his previous vlogs and constructed it to make him seem like a very very bad influence."

Liam nods. That's his job. And that's one reason why he hides his true identity from Louis. He adores Louis, his giggles light up his world. Louis is the sweetest soul, he isn't sure that the caramel haired boy would want to be his friend anymore if he knew Liam's job was to bring others down.

\---

"Oh my god! I... I feel so pretty. Wow Manny, can you do my makeup everyday."

Liam stares at Louis, because wow, "y-you're always pretty Lou..." Liam manages to get out.

He is starstruck, a beautiful pink lip with gloss over, lashes, a cut crease, a shimmer blush. It's stunning, and hot... really hot.

Louis doesn't respond just giggles, looking in the mirror, Manny on the other hand stares at his friend. The two lock eyes before Manny motions down toward Liams crotch.

The millionaire gasps, grabbing a pillow and quickly covering a much too evident bulge.

Manny smirks.

Liam glares.

And Louis remains oblivious...


	19. Chapter 19

Hello Louis, I got you a little gift."

Louis' eyes lit up as Liam walked through the door holding a wrapped rectangle. 

"What? It's not even my birthday." Louis giggled as Liam flopped onto his bed next to him. He was dressed in a suit, evidently back from work - Louis on the other hand was merely wearing one of Liam's jumpers, which was large enough to cover him to mid-thigh.

Liam worked Saturday's - Louis didn't it sucked. However sometimes the former took days off to be with his friend, Louis didn't know what he did... but he was thankful.

"Oh so I take it you don't want the gift after all, I'll just keep it for myself."  

Louis whined as Liam went to stand up, "aye Liii come back I love you. Noooo come back."

Naturally Liam smiled at the adorable boy, immediately doing as he was asked. It had been some time since Manny had met Louis - needless to say, since that experience Louis had become a little beauty guru on the inside. Always watching YouTube - he had discovered the makeup world and become obsessed.

Especially with Jeffree star.

"So I know you have been talking about this, for some time - and I managed to get my hands on it a bit early. So I hope you like it."

Louis' eyes lit up as he cautiously took the large box from Liam, "what is it?"

The older of the two rolled his eyes, "well you are going to have to open it to find out."

Louis sat up, pushing the blanket off his body in the process, Liam's eyes widened as he realised Louis was wearing a jumper of his, and that the said jumper was like a dress on him.

"Lou, is that my jumper?"

"Oh, sorry I was just cold and your jumper is so comfy - I can take it off if you want?"

The businessmen shook his head quickly, "no no - just, don't. Just open the gift." Liam laughed nervously - adjusting himself  on the bed. Louis looked extremely adorable.

Eventually the box was opened, and Louis' jaw was immediately on the floor.

"W-what Liam... this isn't available for a few more days... Ho-how did... oh my god this is amazing!"

The squeal that fell from Louis' lips lit up Liam's eyes - he had made Louis happy, and that's all that mattered.

Liam knew how obsessed Louis had become with makeup, especially Jeffree Star - so naturally he had pulled some strings and contacted the man. His Love Sick makeup line was due to launch in a few days, but here he was giving Louis the entire collection early.

 

 

"Thank you so much Liam! But... but how did you get these?" 

Louis had been wanting to get into makeup, he always raved about it since Manny did his - he was just too scared to take the first step and buy some.

"Let's not ask questions - come on I wanna taste that lip scrub. Open it open it." 

And like that Louis' curiosity was replaced with excitement, and Liam's secret remained... well a secret.

\---

 

"Lou Mr Styles and Mr Malik wanted to see you in there office, they came out and asked me to tell you while you were on break."

Louis looked up at the purple haired man, he smiled at Niall, "I-i'm not in trouble am I?"

Niall shrugged, "not sure."

The brunette took a deep breath and made his way to the office door, tentatively nocking. He wasn't wearing any makeup - Liam had bought it for him. few days ago, yet he still didn't have the confidence to wear it outside the house. 

A deep voice could be heard through the mahogany wood door, "come in."

Zayn and Harry looked up immediately as the door opened, a smile graced their face when they saw it was the tiny PA.

"Louis, sit down please."

"Am I in trouble Sir?" was the first thing to slip through the brunette's lips. 

Harry and Zayn both frowned, "oh god no Lou - we actually have a present for you. A week or so ago Niall was talking about how you wouldn't shut up about this, so we thought since you know we really appreciate you... in more ways than one... that it would be a nice gift."

Appreciate him? In more ways than one? 

Louis pushed that comment to the side as he shuffled forward on his chai, peaking into the large bag Harry placed in front of him on the table.

"Oh my..." Louis whispered as he noticed the contents, slowly taking it out.

"It's the Jeffree Star Love Sick collection. Niall said you were getting into makeup and were excited for the release." Zayn explained as he and Harry smiled - looking ever so proud of themselves.

"T-thank you so much umm. Bu-But.... Liam already bought this for me." Louis giggled awkwardly as he played with his hands, "this is such kind thing. I'm sorry."

The CEO's locked eyes, fists forming under the table, "oh, how did he manage that, it only released yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how he did - he gave it to me a week ago. He's amazing." Louis released a small chuckle, Liam was truly amazing at as he calls it 'pulling string'.

The CEOs grumbled nn jealousy, Payne had outdone them. And they hated it.

Louis felt bad for the two, they had tried to do something extremely sweet. 

 

"Um, maybe we could go out tonight? Like to dinner - as a thank you and all." Louis suggested nervously as the two picture perfect humans in front stared at him in shock.

Never in a million years did they expect Louis to offer that.

"Ah-uh o-of course Lou, um when and where?"

The small boy smiled at Harry's response, "I can pick you guys up at... 7?"

Louis asked cautiously knowing sometimes work went way over.

The two CEOS nodded enthusiastically. 

A tad too enthusiastically.

 

\---

 

"Hey Lou, what's got you dressing up?" Liam asked as he watched the boy through clothes around the room."

"Um... dinner with Harry and Zayn." The boy didn't look back just kept going through his closet.

"What!"

Liam was not happy.


	20. Chapter 20

“Liam shut up - I don't get what your deal with Zayn and Harry is, but they have been nothing but nice to me."

The CEO's eyes went wide, "Zayn made you cry Louis!"

Louis sighed, "by accident."

Liam frowned, leg shaking in frustration, he wanted Louis to himself - not to have Zayn and Harry steal him.

"C-can I drive you to the restaurant at least?"

Louis made a small noise of frustration, he knew Liam was just being his over-protective self. But Louis knew he liked the two CEO's... liked them more than just a boss. And for once he wished Liam would take a step back.

"Please Liam just stop, i'm picking them up."

What the taller of the two said next, he immediately regretted. It was a comment made out of jealousy.

"Fuckin hell Louis you're picking them up? In your tiny crappy car. Why would two rich ass CEO's ever like someone who drives a 2002 Nissan."

The caramel haired boy's arms went placid, dropping to his sides. Liam bit his tongue, cursing himself as they saw his face fall into an expression of sadness. 

"Oh..." Louis said, a small sniffle could be heard.

"Louis I'm sor-" Liam began only to be cut off with a hand in his face, "no I get it Liam - nobody would ever like the small poor boy. Please just, just leave so I can get ready."

The secret rich-man's face fell in despair, "please Lou...."

"Go away Liam!"

With that, the latter knew his place was outside - nowhere near Louis.

\---

"Hey Zayn, Harry; so-sorry I'm late." Louis spoke up, side hugging Harry who jumped in the front seat of his car and waving to the raven haired CEO in the back. They both looked gorgeous in simple attire.

"Oh please, don't worry about it. Harry here took forever to do his hair anyway."

Louis laughed immediately at that comment. He felt like a school girl who found her crushes every word hilarious. 

As he began to drive towards the restaurant he couldn't help but look over at Harry's long legs cramped in his tiny car, Liam's words immediately coming back to him.

"I-i'm so sorry that my ca-car isn't much. Sorry."

Both CEO's locked eyes via the mirror, "no Louis please do not apologise. A car is a car - it gets the job done."

Louis smiled softly at Zayn when they stopped at a red light.

"Is everything okay darling?" Harry asked, softly touching the tiny boy's knee. This was the first true show of affection outside of the workplace. Louis didn't know where they stood but he did know that he loved this side to Harry.

"Y-yeah... just Liam was a bit mean. Nothing I can't handle."

The two CEO's locked eyes, jaws clenching - because Louis should never be sad... only happy.

\---

"You know Lou, I think I speak for both of us when I say we loved tonight. Had the best of times."

Louis' smiled stretched wide onto his face, the Liam situation forgotten, only now thinking of the wonderful dinner he had just shared with Zayn and Harry.

"And, also Louis - I know we have sort of discussed this. But would you do us the honour of going on a proper date with us."

The small boy held in a squeal as he bit his lip, "with both of you at once?"

The two CEO's held there breath as they nodded, praying Louis was accepting of the lifestyle.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do." Louis giggled at the end of his statement hugging Zayn and Harry tightly.

It was that moment that a loud honking could be heard, the small boy frowned as a Lambo pulled up on the side walk, a second later the window was being wound down to reveal a very familiar face.

"Manny?!"

"Get in Lou! Liam's hurt himself badly."

The two CEO's locked eyes silently agreeing, "we are coming with you."

Manny could only bite his lip, he knew who Zayn and Harry were, and Liam would not want a visit from them in hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

“What the fuck Manny! How do you have a lamborgini?" Louis roars as he jumps into the front seat. Harry and Zayn agreeing to meet the two at the hospital.

"Louis lets not ask questions now please. Let's just focus on getting to Liam."

Louis frowned as buckled up when Manny pulled out, speeding down the street. The small boy gasped at the pure speed of the car.

"No! We can focus on Liam when we get there where did you get the money for this Manny? You told me you worked at Target while you were at university..."

Louis watches Manny intently, he notices the man gulp in worry, "look I have money okay."

The small boy clenches his jaw as he holds onto the side of his seats worried for how fast Manny was driving.

"Where from."

"Louis I can't tell you that."

"Why the fuck not!" Louis threw his hands up in exasperation.

Manny merely shakes his head, it isn't his place to tell Louis. It is Liams.... he just prays the man is okay.

\----

"Hey Louis!"

Louis looks up, staring at the emergency door of the hospital. He immediately races up. There are Zayn and Harry walking towards him in a rushed pace.

He gasps as his body crashes against Zayn's and the man welcomes him into a comforting hug, a small tear falls down his cheek as Zayn releases him from his grasp. The boy immediately turns towards the curly haired man, and standing on his tippy toes he wraps his arms around the curly haired man as well.

"Is Liam okay?" Zayn asks as he ushers Louis back to his seat, pulling him into his lap he hugs the distressed boy comfortingly. Harry nods towards Manny, acknowledging the man briefly.

The two CEOs don't exactly know who Manny is, sure they know he works for Liam... other than that they are clueless, and frankly they couldn't care less in this moment. All they cared about was the scared boy sitting in Harry's lap.

"Li-Liam had a car crash and fuck- thankfully, he was wearing a seatbelt but Haz, he he got glass all into his chest. They are operating now to try and remove it."

Zayn and Harry gasped softly as the raven haired man moved to comfortingly squeeze the short boy's knee.

"It'll be okay babe. Liam's a tough cookie." Harry whispered, Zayn nodded along, "yeah trust us darling. You just calm down for us. Can you do that?"

And somehow, Louis did.

\----

"Liam... I bought you some soup." Louis whisper spoke as he opened his friends bedroom door. It had been two days since Liam's accident, and the man was finally home.

He was so thankful for the two CEOs comfort in the hospital. They had stayed with him until Liam was out of surgery and allowed visitors. After that they excused themselves, with the statement that Liam may not want them there.

Now Louis had taken a week off work to comfort and care for a still recovering Liam. Might Louis add, a Liam who has many questions to answer.

Liam sat up with a groan of pain, his red and bandaged chest exposed. Louis smiled sadly at his chest. It was sure to leave some not so nice scars.

"Thanks Lou darling, you are a gem." 

Louis smiles softly as he moves to sit on the opposite size of Liam's bed, cuddling into the pillow as his friend eats.

"Liam.... the hospital gave me your belongings when you were discharged." The small boy pulled his hands out of his pocket with a bundle of items.

There were a set of keys, keys Louis was unfamiliar with. The three largest keys looked like car keys and were clearly labelled, MCLAREN, ROLLS ROYCE and LAMBORGINI. 

"What are these Liam?"

Louis watched as the man slowly paused, ceasing eating as he turned to look at Louis with a guilty look. The small boy looked so innocent and it hurt Liam knowing that he had kept such a big secret so long.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Lou..." Liam paused, "there are some things I have to tell you."

And so Liam began to tell Louis everything.

How he was a PR manager, a big shot in Hollywood, a man which made others scared, a millionaire, that he had another house, that Manny worked for him....

Everything.

Everything except... that he had been in love with his best friend for the past three years. Everything except his massive feud with Harry and Zayn.

Now Louis, Louis didn't need to know that.

\-----


	22. Chapter 22

“Um, so yeah this is my other home." Liam mumbled as he shuffled behind Louis quietly.

The boy looked around unruly as he hugged his arms to his chest he felt like a puzzle piece that didn't exactly fit. He was a small boy who didn't earn much, here he was standing on marble floor in what he can only describe as a mansion fit for a king.

And it was Liam's...

Liam the friend he had thought was equally as broke as him. Liam the friend who had always had his back. Liam the friend who he thought had never lied to him.

"Lou..." Liam began placing his hand on the boy's back to gain his attention from staring at the real diamond chandelier.

The boy jumped backwards, "don't touch me Liam."

The latter frowned as he defeatedly tilted his head to the left, "please Lou... It's still me."

The small boy turned to Liam, rolling his blue eyes as he moved to sit on the stairs, staring at the Hollywood big shot in front of him.

"You don't get it though do you Liam? The 'you' I know, really isn't you. So maybe I don't really know you after all." Louis groaned, tugging at his bangs as he was failing to articulate his anger.

"I-I just can't believe you lied to me.... and not just a tiny lie. A massive huge lie! I don't care if you have $3 or a million Liam. You know I would always treat you the same."

The brown-eyed man softly sighs as he sits on the marble floor against a large pillar, a good five meters away from Louis.

"But Lou, it's not the money - it's the job. You're my best friend and I know you would never like the job I have... so I had to keep it a secret otherwise I would have lost you as my friend. Now look whats happening."

The shorter of the two frowned, staring at Liam, "Liam... I might not like that your job is literally to make others miserable but guess what? In the end, you do you. Whatever brings the money in. I would never ditch you, my closest friend in the world over something so absurd."

Louis paused standing with a scoff, "you know I'm a bit offended you would even think I would ditch you over this."

Liam watches as the boy walks to the door "wait Lou don't go..."

The shorter of the two merely rolls his blue eyes with attitude, "look I really don't want to speak, look or be near you Liam. I have work to do, oh wait or are you going to tell me you own Zayn and Harry too next?"

Liam doesn't respond merely gulps. Louis opens the door to notice Manny pulling up in the same Lambo as 5 nights ago.

"Oh look, seems you have work to do to."

Manny's eyes widened as he began walking towards the door only for Louis to immediately walk out, shoulder bumping harshly against his.

The makeup lover's eyes widened as he watched Louis jump into his beat up car and drive away. His eyes eventually moved slowly to Liam who was on the floor, shoulders sagging in disappointment.

"I take it Louis now knows."

Liam looks up, sarcastically barking in anger, "you reckon?"

How the fuck was he going to fix this now?

\---

Harry immediately knew something was off when the small boy walked into the office and merely flopped into his office chair without remarking sassily in regards to Harry's suit.

It was one of the most out there in Harry's collection - I mean who else has a suit with Kiwi print on it? Yeah.... exactly.

 

Zayn shared a worried look with his husband before asking, "Louis, darling - what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

The small boy lifts his head from his hands immediately asking, "did you know?"

The CEOS look confused, "know what Lou?"

"That Liam, my roommate, my best friend is a fucking millionaire and this huge PR dude who everyone is scared of."

The two CEO's eyes widen as Zayn bites his lip, immediately they both know lying is out of the question.

"Yes we did Louis. And before you become upset, we didn't tell you, merely because Liam threatened us. He has unimaginable power Louis, if Liam threatens you, you follow his orders because he 100% can follow through on those threats."

The small boy sat up as a tear fell down his cheeks, "I'm so lost Zayn."

The raven haired man smiled sadly as Harry stood up walking to the tiny boy, "come here give me a hug. How bout we skip work - all head back to Harry and I's place?"

Louis nodded as a tear fell down his cheek.

Yet strangely enough when Harry engulfed him in a comforting hug, it was then that he felt most at home. 

"I would like that..."


	23. Chapter 23

Louis was always shocked every time he entered the two CEO's penthouse. No matter how many times he entered what could only be described as an enormous mansion. The sheer size of their house made Louis' jaw drop, along with the decor and expensive furnishings Louis was merely amazed.

Even if it was his 8th time visiting the two CEO's home. He had become well versed in the layout of most rooms.

"Here Lou, ho-how about we go put on some Shrek or something silly and just chill in the master bedroom." Harry suggested, kicking his polished work boots off easily.

The small boy nodded softly as Zayn pulled him into his side and guided him to their bedroom. 

They hoped one day Louis could call this bedroom his own too. 

Louis smiles as he sees the huge comfortable bed which he had sat on many times before, the blanketed are messy, evidently the men were short on time this morning. Louis tugs off his blazer and begins to kick off his work boots.

The two CEOS lock eyes, silently asking each other a question before Harry flops onto the bed, and smirks before asking, "you know those jeans don't look to come Louis... maybe they would be better off."

The small boy rolled his eyes, a fond smile grasping his face - Zayn and Harry never failed to make him feel better.

"Hey take me on a first date before you take my pants off."

The raven haired man barked a laugh as he too joined Harry on the bed. They watched as the small boy blushed before tugging off his belt.

"But, you know... I am going to take my pants off. But not for you, only because they Arn't comfortable."

The two CEO's smirked as they too removed their slacks, left only in their half buttoned shirts.

They finally looked up when they felt the bed dip - there Louis was on his knees as he tugged himself under the covers. However, surprisingly he wasn't in boxers - but white lacy trimmed panties - sheer enough that his cock could be seen through them.

Zayn gasped Harry's arm in an attempt to not get hard - the latter stroked his husband's hand in silent agreement of the beauty which was Louis Tomlinson.

Louis looked up once the blankets were up to his navel, now covering his downstairs reign.

"I wear panties okay..." Louis mumbled as he stuffed his face into one of the pure white pillows - most likely made with duck feathers or something luxurious.

"That's.... that's fucking hot Lou." Harry mumbles Zayn nodding furiously from beside him.

The small boy giggles, reaching over the two to grasp the remote on the bed side table.

"Thank you for having me here you know, it means a lot... I really like you two." Louis blushes as he pulls his knees to his chest and begins to flick through Netflix.

The two CEOs smile, absolutely infatuated with the small boy. 

"Well you know, you did say yes to us taking you on a proper date..." Louis nods at Zayn's statement, so the raven haired man continues, "this might not be the best of times. But it would take your mind off things and well... I guess what i'm saying is it might not be romantic, but maybe this could be our first real date."

Louis smiles staring up at the olive skinned man with a large grin, "you know Zaynie... that actually sounds really really nice."

Louis giggles with joy as he crawls over the man's lap squeezing his small body between the two CEOS so Harry was on his left and Zayn on his right.

Harry winked at his husband approvingly. 

"But what kind of date doesn't include food, Harold where is that fancy phone of yours - we are ordering breakfast... well its 10am so brunch."

Harry laughs as he passes the boy his phone, telling Louis his password.

The boy punches the numbers in, and immediately he is welcomed by an open app - Safari. On none other than a porn website, XVidoes.

Twink gets anal hook for the first time.

Louis gasps squealing as he holds the phone to his chest in shock. Cheeks blushing red.

"Harry!" Louis gasps as he quickly exits the app moving to Uber Eats.

Zayn rolls his eyes at his husband, "really Harry? You porn addict. Poor little Louis." The raven haired man takes the opportunity to pull Louis into his arms, 

"Hmmm you know darling we are both very very kinky men - thats a warning my dear."

Louis turns around in the man's arms a smirk on his face.

"Well then you should know, if you ever put me in an anal hook - it wouldn't be my first time." Louis finishes his statement with a wink as he returns to scrolling through the food app.

"Oooh look at this French toast! That sounds good do you want any Harry?" 

The two CEOs can only let there mouths fall open in pure shock. They knew they had a secret little slut on their hands, and they loved it.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis bit his lip as he swung his legs back and forth. He was sitting on the counter in his boss's house. Zayn and Harry had insisted on cooking dinner for him, and he couldn't help but laugh as the two bickered over how much milk to add in the recipe.

Louis didn't expect to stay long at the two CEO's when they invited him home for brunch, distracting him from his issues with Liam - but here he was hours later at dinner time. The time had flown by, and honestly it just felt right.

He thought now was the perfect time to ask a question that had been on the tip of his tongue.

"Um, can I know more about your, as you called it – lifestyle? " Harry looked up at the small boy as he spoke, leaving Zayn to put the quiche in the oven, still intently listening. 

The raven-haired man hummed as he wrapped an arm around his husband, pulling him to his side as he admired Louis for a split second. The boy was adorable, sitting on the kitchen counter, small legs dangling off the edge. Especially now when he was all placid, sass at bay.

"Well you see Louis. I don't know how much Niall has told you. His big mouth always spills our secrets. So shall we start from the basics? The beginning?" 

Louis bit his lips at Zayns words, fluttering his eyelashes in concentration as the man inched forward, now leaning against the bench he was hoisted up on.

"Harry and I met around 8 years ago when we were twenty-five, we are now thirty-three. We dated for say, 2 years?" Zayn looked at his husband for reassurance, the other CEO nodded, choosing to continue.

"We soon realised how dominant we both were, and it was a huge struggle because not only was sex always an argument over who bottomed, but everyday things were hard. We were both too dominant and it caused conflict between us. The problem was, we were too far in love to back out by then."

Zayn hummed as he let his hand graze the small boy's thigh. Shivers ran up Louis' spine as a small gasp fell from his lips.

"We eventually explored more into our kinks and fetishes, we share a mutual enjoyment for BDSM. Not hard-core, more just integrated into our household and everyday activities. But, that arose another problem. We didn't have a submissive."

Louis' mouth fell open slowly, and he tilted his head to the left asking, "are you looking for a submissive?"

Harry pursed his lips together in thought, considering how he should word his next sentence.

"In a sense, yes. But also no. Zayn and I are getting older, we no longer want a submissive to fulfil our sexual fantasies, we have had plenty of those. We are now looking for a special someone to join our family, someone submissive. A pretty boy who is willing to give polygamy a try, and hopefully might be with us forever."

Louis blinked three times, Zayn only rubbed his upper thigh more before exposing, "we want you Louis."

"You don't even know me, this is our first date." The boy retorted.

The slightly shorter CEO chuckled as he removed his hands from the boy's leg, 

"We want to know more about you though, the minute you walked in a month or so ago you caught our attention."

Louis giggled, jumping off the counter, feet landing flat on the floor. He looked up at his two bosses, and suddenly he was reminded of how much smaller he was to these two dominant men.

"Do you want to know more Little L, or would you rather go home and have a think?" Harry asked as shuffled on his feet hopefully.

The shorter of the three bit his lip in thought, he felt small. He liked the feelings radiating around him. The atmosphere was almost.... Loving?

"Can I know more?"

 

The two nodded, happy to comply to his every need. Afterall, it isn't the dominant with the power, no... it's always the submissive. And Louis already had them wrapped around his little finger.

With that Zayn was placing his hand on the small of Louis' back, guiding him into the lounge room.

\----

Hours later Louis really has no clue how he ended up sitting on Harry' lap, the man hugging him to his torso as Zayn sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"And of course, there is sex and sexual pleasure, and rules and punishments. But that isn't what this relationship would be based on. As much as we would love to be able to double team a sub, in the end what matters is our connection, the love we have for each other and the fluffy cute moments which make us fall in love. We want to court you, so maybe one day, we can marry you too."

Nobody spoke, letting Louis digest the information.

Louis giggled when Harry tickled his love handles.

Harry smiled, pulling the boy's sweater clad hand away from his pretty pink lips, "don't hide your smile, you have such pretty lips."

The blush Louis was sporting only reddened. 

"I have to ask though Little L, you are only 18, are you experienced at all, sexually or in a relationship similar to this?"

The small boy bit his lip at Zayn's question, making himself more comfortable on Harry's lap.

"Well... I've had sex many times. And had a few Sugar Daddies."

Both CEO's eyebrows raised at the 'sugar daddy' comment. Interesting.

Eventually Harry spoke up, "have you been in a long term submissive relationship before?"

Louis nodded at Harry's comment, "with Luke." 

The two CEO's eyes widened at that, surprised - Luke was one of their clients, the CEO of a music label.

"Ah got a thing for powerful men." Harry winked as he tickled the boy again.

Louis giggled pushing his hands away as he squirmed in his grip.

Everyone laughed.

"If you wanted to be our boyfriend, or at least let us court you.... We would be your sugar daddies." Zayn spoke seriously.

Louis turned to look at Harry, he felt comfortable with the two men, so he let his head flall onto the curly haired man's shoulder.

"Ar-are you sure, I would feel bad, seeing as you already pay my wages."

"No baby, we are and always will be Sugar Daddies, especially for a little twink like you."

Louis giggled softly, "this is all so sudden, we have only been on one date."

The men smiled at him, understanding.

"And hopefully many more to come sweetie."

Louis looked up at Zayn with smile.

"When I was younger I would always joke about having two boyfriends with my best friend." Louis frowned, "...with Liam."

 

Harry sighed sadly, "shh darling. Don't think of him right now."

The small boy nodded.

Minutes went by, they merely enjoyed the others company in the silent room before Louis spoke up, "I would love to be your boyfriend..."


	25. Chapter 25

Louis groaned when a persist knocking on his apartment door continued. A small whine feel from his tired mouth as he stretched sitting up on the couch and turning the television off.

"I'm coming okay chill - i'm coming." The small boy yelled as he slipped on his pikatchu slippers with a yawn, walking slowly to the door.

He didn't look through the peep hole, merely swung the birch wooden apartment door open.

A small gasp fell from the boy's lips as he realised who it was. None other than Liam himself.

Louis hadn't seen or spoken to Liam in a good two weeks - the man hadn't come home, he hadn't tried to contact Louis ever since their encounter in Liam's house. Louis didn't know if he wanted to slam the door in his face or not.

He was torn.

"Hi Lou..." Liam whispered, he sounded very unsure of himself.

Louis pursed his lips, frown setting in on his beautiful face.

"What do you want Liam?"

The millionaire sighed, "please can I come in Lou... I just want to see you, talk to you... sit with you."

Louis sighed as the man persisted, "no" Louis protested.

Liam groaned, "please Lou. At least let me get a few of my things, I could have just walked in here I have the keys but i'm respecting you. Please Lou, you're my best friend."

The small boy's top lip wobbled at that, because he really did miss his best friend. But his best friend was Liam not Liam Payne the millionaire - and he didn't know who the real Liam was.

"I might have two houses Louis, but only this apartment is my home."

It was then that a sob fell from Louis' pretty pink lips as he shuffled with haste into the living room, flopping on the couch as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Liam quickly followed him with a sincere look, "Lou - don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry...I'll change anything to make you forgive me"

The small boy wiped his tears away as he pouted shaking his head.

"Liam y-you can stay okay.. You can live here if you want but please if you change anything - just stopping so mean and stop intimidating Zayn and Harry.  I can get over you being scary to other business people, but scaring my boyfriends.... just no.

Louis watched as Liam froze.

The millionaire became stiff and his words became mumbled in uncertainty, "b-boy-boyfr-boyfriends?"

Louis nodded unaware that Liam's heart had just shattered with lost hope into millions of tiny little shards.

\---

"Morning Ni." Louis smiled acknowledging the purple haired man, immediately Niall was gasping standing up from his desk and grasping the boy's wrist, dragging him to the bathroom.

Louis groaned as he tripped over his feet, laughing when Niall finally let go when they were in the empty bathroom.

"What the fuck Niall." Louis laughed as he playfully hit the man's head.

"Is it true?" The irishman asked.

Louis frowned unsure what he was referring to, "is what true?"

"Oh come on Lou, don't play dumb - you're the latest hot goss. Did Zayn and Harry finally man up and ask you to be their boyfriend... their little sugar baby?" Niall persisted with utter excitement in his baby blue eyes.

Louis giggled as a blush flooded his cheeks, "shhh. Yes, as of two weeks ago, but you can't tell anyone." Louis giggled, "I don't know if Zayn and Harry want anyone knowing."

The lilac haired man squealed, "ahhhh! I thought it was true! I knew it. They started acting so much more cocky and so much more dominant lately and ugh! Fuck i'm so happy for you."

Niall cheered as he hugged the boy racing out of the bathroom.

Louis blinked twice at Niall's hyped actions, "what the fuck just happened..." Louis whispered to himself as a chuckled fell from his lips.

God he loved Niall... 

Louis couldn't help but reflect on Niall's words, They were acting so much more dominant lately.

The small boy hummed, walking out of the bathroom and into the CEO's room.

Harry and Zayn both looked up with a smirk.

"Louis darling... Sit."

A glint grew in Louis' eyes... they were acting more dominant, and he hadn't even realised it.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis smiled sadly as he watched Liam wordlessly walk into the kitchen, cleaning his dinner plate before stalking back into his room without a said word.

Louis sighed, another week had past - he truly missed his best friend. Liam, although he had been living in their tiny little apartment with Louis hadn't been acting himself. Long gone was the cheery Liam, replaced was a tired lethargic man with large bags under his eyes.

Louis didn't know if he was ready to forgive the powerful man... but he certainly didn't want this Liam, he wanted the old Liam.

Minutes passed before Louis bit his lip, finding himself tip toeing towards his friends room. With a creak he opened the door, only to notice the man was fast asleep - snores falling from his mouth in the dark.

Louis creeped in, falling to the floor, back against the wall with his knees to his chest. He covered his mouth as he watched Liam briefly before a silent sob fell from his lips.

It should be creepy - Louis watching Liam sleep. But it was merely sad.

The small boy never released how much Liam meant to him until he lost him. He was his best friend. His number one. And he missed the silly banter, the jokes.... he just wanted his friend back.

No matter what Liam had kept a secret, Louis knew that Liam didn't truly mean any harm.

He sniffled as a sob fell from his lips, he hiccuped trying to hide his cries - knees pulled tightly to his chest. 

But before he knew it, his cries were loud as he aggressively tugged at his eyes - wiping his tears away.

He truly missed his Liam.

"Mmm Lou?" 

The small boy gasped as the millionaire turned over, staring at Louis, they could barely see each other in the dark.

But Liam, although in a sleepy haze, he knew those cries anywhere.

"S-so-sorry I...I'll leave Liam."

The brown eyed man sat up quickly as he watched Louis stand racing towards the door.

"No Lou! Wait please.... just-just come here. Please, just hug me."

Liam wasn't demanding, he was begging.

Louis turned around, arm's protectively around his waist as he nodded.

He slowly walked towards the rich man, crawling onto the bed as he placed the covers over himself.

Liam unsurely opened his arms out, as if the action was alien - yet it was something that they had done so many time, cuddled in bed.

Louis sighed, snuggling into Liam's arms as the latter wrapped him up protectively. 

The action felt so familiar, yet so unfamiliar - it baffled him.

"I missed you Louis."

Louis didn't say anything, just pressed a hand lightly against Liam's chest.

And Liam knew he felt the same.

\----

Louis woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he was reminded of Liam's double life. The man evidently up bright and early ready to scare some more A list celebrities with threats of ruined careers.

The small boy merely groaned as he sat up, knowing he had work in an hour.

\---

Arriving at work Louis mouth fell open, his day had just gotten more interesting as he noticed the person sitting in the board meeting room as he entered.

"Luke..." Louis whispered before continuing after clearing his voice, "didn't know I would see you again." 

He ends his sentence with a nervous chuckle.

It was like meeting an ex, expect in his case, an ex sugar daddy.

Luke turned around smiling softly as he glanced over Louis' features, just like they had the first time they met again a few weeks ago.

Louis always had a large ass when he was sixteen, he couldn't help but notice that he had filled out even more.

"You look..." Luke pauses, staring at his fabulous body before his eyes finally meet Louis' murky blue eyes, "...sad."

The tiny boy sighs as he sits down in his seat for the meeting, taking out his notepad and pen, "it hasn't been an easy week."

Luke sits up straighter, "if you need anything my number hasn't changed-"

It is that moment that the two CEO's walk into the room power screaming from their demeanour.

 

Louis gulped as Zayn moved to stand behind his chair, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Luke... so glad you have met Louis our boyfriend again."

The smirk on the CEO's faces said everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Z: Come to a club with us? x

L: Which one? 

H: Club SSC? 

Louis' eyes widened at the offer, club SSC wasn't just a club with a dj, music and hot bodies - no it was a BDSM club. In fact Louis had been there twice with a past sugar daddy. It was rather nice, extremely expensive, memberships started at $10,000 a year.

SSC stood for safe, sane and consensual; the club prided themselves on the safety of both submissives and dominants.

Louis bit his lip choosing to dial Harry's number instead of replying to the text.

"Hey Lou, you're on speaker Zayn's here too."

Louis smiled when the raven haired man added a small, "hello sweetheart."

"Hi Daddies..." Louis blushed, that name was new, but it felt so right. Just one week ago he, Zayn and Harry had been in the CEOs office. Somehow Louis ended up on his knees as he sucked Harry while wanking Zayn.

They all soon learnt that Daddy was a name they all enjoyed.

"What's this about going to SSC? Do both of you have memberships?"

Louis listened as he heard a mumble in affirmation. Memberships allowed a plus one - so even if Louis didn't have one he would be allowed inside with the CEOs.

"Yes we do princess, and we were hoping you might want to come along... maybe even play out a little scene." 

Harry's voice was so deep, it sent shivers straight to the small boy's cock, he quickly squeezed his legs shut with a tiny gasp.

Zayn gasped, "no response Lou?" The raven haired CEO chuckled, "I think he likes our idea Harry."

Louis whined at the man's playful tone, "w-what should I wear?" Was his only response - voice small and submissive as he imagined all the things that could happen at SSC.

"Wear something tiny... wanna show you off."

Louis could hear Harry's smirk.

"We'll pick you up at seven. Okay doll?" Zayn added, and after Louis replied with a simple 'yes Daddy' the CEOs were hanging up.

And if Louis squealed with excitement, well they didn't need to know.

\----

This is usually the time he would squeal and tell Liam everything, but he didn't have the ability to do that, so all he could do was immediately run to the shower, shaving every inch of himself.

When 7PM finally came around, Louis was nervous. Nervous that he had taken 'wear something tiny' too far. However, all his worries disappeared when Harry and Zayn knocked on his apartment door.

He couldn't be more thankful that Liam was working late tonight - that would have led to an awkward encounter.

"Oh my fucking.... Louis you look..." Harry began, breathing becoming erratic for a second. Zayn finished his sentence, "you look divine..."

And he truly did, wearing some black boxers with an elastic around his body - it cupped his cock perfectly.

 

Generally Louis would wear panties, but he thought this was just the perfect opportunity to put the outfit to use.

 

Louis giggled as he took in the CEOs appearance, "thank you... you both look dashing too."

And they truly did, Harry wearing a pink suit and Zayn a black suit. It wasn't uncommon for the submissives in a BDSM club to have little to no clothing compared to a fully clothed dominant - so Louis felt comfortable.

 

"Shall we get going?" Zayn quizzed.

Louis smiled taking his stretched hand, "we shall."

With that the two men led Louis to their car, opening the door for him - Louis was shocked, "is this a new car?"

Harry hummed, looking over the fresh red paintwork, "nah just been in our garage for a while, never really use it."

 

Louis could have fainted, did he mention he found it hot how frivolous they were with money?

Well he certainly did.

\----

When they finally entered the bar Louis was shocked at the extreme makeover it had evidently gone under since he had last been there.

Zayn and Harry smirked both on either side of him as they took his back gently in their hands, leading him to a booth.

They paused as they sat opposite him.

"Too much? We can go home if it is." Harry smirked as Louis took in the place. It was dimly lit, naked people everywhere - little public scenes going on in every corner.... It was hot.

"No... we are certainly not going home." Louis responded.

It was then that a topless waitress walked up to their table, "hi what can I get you to drink?"

Zayn smirked at Harry.

"I'll take a rum, my husband will have a whisky and this little one will have a cruiser. Peach."

Louis' eyes widened, the CEOs were in their element here, screaming dominance.

With that, he knew the night was only just beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis bit his lip as he was guided by Zayn, holding the man's large olive coloured hand as they walked through the club and towards the PRIVATE section. Harry was leading the pack, standing tall as people moved out of his way.

They were evidently well known, peoples heads turned and whispers increased. Louis could have sworn they were becoming the talk of the club.

Do they have a new sub?

They haven't had a sub for months...

Does this mean they arn't available?

He's pretty as fuck, I'm jealous.

Louis blushed as he held Zayn's hand tighter and fastened his steps, blocking out all the whispers instead he eventually found himself inside a private room.

The room was large, it had a stage at the front with a bed on it - there was a large couch on the other end of the room then a pole to the side. 

"Harry...." Louis numbered in surprise as he finally let go of Zayn's hand - the latter immediately moved to lock the private room.

The CEO smiled as he moved towards the short boy placing. his hands on the boy's tiny waist, "are you ready, or is this too soon?"

Zayn soon moved towards them, now hugging Louis from behind as well, placing his hands under Harry's on Louis' hips.

The tiny boy felt safe, he felt at home sandwiched in-between both dominant men.

"I want... I really want."

Harry and Zayn both screamed confidence and dominance, it made his knees week. Harry pecked his lips once with a smiled before pulling back.

It was then that he moved so he was flopping onto the couch, Zayn followed suit.

"Take your clothes of baby." Zayn mumbled as he played with his own belt, sliding it off with ease.

"Fold them nicely for Daddy." Harry added, motioning to the chair in the corner.

Louis bit his lip as he took a deep breath before nodding. Eventually he was left in only his black lacy thong as he bent over sexually placing the clothes on the chair.

Zayn smirked standing up, now his shirt was off, he was left only in his loose jeans.

"We need some colours okay Princess. Green - good. Yellow - go slower. Red - stop immediately. Okay darling, can you repeat what I said please pretty?"

Louis looked up at the CEO with lust in his eyes as he repeated Zayn's words, "Green - good. Yellow - go slower. Red - stop immediately."

Harry and Zayn locked eyes nodding at each other before the curly haired man spoke up, "good boy."

In that second he was picking the tiny boy up and throwing him onto the bed. The caramel haired boy squealed in shock as a small giggle fell from his lips. 

Zayn smiled at the action of his husband.

"Show Harry how good you can be little one. Show me who you belong to."

Louis didn't need to be told twice before he was kneeling on the edge of the bed as Harry stood next to the frame, large cock hanging out from his fly.

"Yes... yes daddy." Louis moaned the minute his hand wrapped around the man's cock. Zayn moved to sit behind him, tracing his curvy hips with his fingers as he watched.

"Good boy." Harry mumbled as he twisted Louis' exposed nipple slightly, the boy squeaked as he continued to tug Harry to full hardness, in the process becoming fully hard himself. 

A second later the curly haired CEO was taking Louis' hair in his hand as he guided the boy onto his cock. 

Louis sucked up all the man's precum thriving in the attention Harry was giving him.

"Such a good boy baby." Zayn praised, as he took Louis' hair when Harry let go, pushing him all the way onto his husbands cock.

The boy released little choking noises as he let Zayn lead him, "such pretty noises too." Zayn recognised.

Harry was quickly turning into a moaning mess as he watched the scene below him.

"Look at me Louis. I want to see your innocent little eyes."

The tiny boy immedatly did as told, and god the scene was porn worthy - bright blue eyes staring up as he sucked helplessly onto Harry's length.

Louis arched his back as Zayn continued to hold his hips, now grinding against his panties from behind - in the process Zayn had stripped himself of all clothing but his boxers.

Louis' small hand went to reach his own cock, rubbing through his panties slightly.

Harry made a noise of disapproval as he slapped his hands away, Zayn simultaneously sent smack to the boy's ass.

Louis chocked on Harry's cock in shock.

"No touching Louis, tsk tsk."

Harry quickly began to take control fucking remorselessly into the boy's mouth until he was cumming in long white streaks with a shout of Louis' name.

"Fuuuuck Lou!"

Zayn bit his lip at the scene in front of him, Louis had just been given a proper facial. And god was it hot.

Louis croaked out a, "thank you daddy." as he took a finger and scooped up some of the man's cum sucking on it."

Harry shuttered at the sight, "but darling - did Daddy say you could touch your own cock."

The boy whimpered as he shook his head no, Zayn spoke up next, "hands and knees pretty."

Louis moved onto his hands and knees, the raven haired CEO quickly pulling him further near the centre of the bed.

And it was then that Louis looked up as both the CEOs retreated towards the end of the room searching through what looked like a carton - the submissive boy shuttered when they returned with a bright pink plastic paddle.

"Pleaseee daddy Z no."

The raven haired man shook his head, "no darling - not following rules has consequences, show me that pretty little ass now."

Louis arched his back, face falling into the pillows.

"Tell me how many you deserve" Harry said softly, rubbing his back. 

There was no real anger towards Louis - they all knew at the moment this was just play. 

"Five" Louis whispered and Harry lifted his eyebrows spanking once. "Ten" Louis corrected himself quickly. 

"Fifteen, and you are going to count as Zayn spanks you. Am I understood?"

Louis squeaked out a response as the next hit came straight after, crimson immediately flushing his cheeks.

By the tenth Louis was a total mess, cock so hard he could cum without even being touched "eleven" Louis squeaked weekly, body jumping at the spank.

And then it was done, and Harry and Zayn both were scooping him up into their arms for comfort.

"Such a good boy."

"Harry...." Zayn mumbled, gaining his husbands attention, the man looked at the raven haired man with concern. Zayn merely motioned towards Louis' croutch.

"Oh my... did you cum darling?" Harry asked as he played with the boys now soft cock, cum all on his tummy.

"Sorry Daddy I couldn't help it."

"What's your colour Kitten?" Zayn asked as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "green."

Harry nodded, "can you help Zayn get off still baby. Look how hard your other Daddy is."

Louis was quick to reply, "yes yes..." He was in a mood to please, to make his doms proud.

"Stand up and bend over on the desk" Zayn said simple as he moved to strip himself of his own clothes, rummaging through the box again for lube and a condom.

Louis looked over his shoulder just as Harry pushed a single digit into his hole, pulling aside his panties.

Louis squeaked moan falling from his lips in shock, "oh oh oh."

Harry chuckled as his ring entered the boy - cold metal pressing against his heat.

Louis whined in utter pleasure, "are you going to fuck me Daddy?"

Louis asked nobody particular so Harry responded, "Zayn is baby... only Zayn today - you already did so well sucking me off."

In minutes Louis was open and Harry was shocked at how easy it had been to open it up, "spread your legs." Came Zayn's voice for the first time in minutes.

"Want Harry to see how beautiful you are as I fuck you - use you. Little pretty fuck toy - our little slut."

And suddenly Louis was sobbing as Zayn began fucking him remorselessly, deep clean thrusts never missing his prostate - and then he was hard again. 

And Louis knew he was more than a fuck toy, but suddenly it was the hottest image ever.

"Yours yours and Harry's oh fuck Daddy!"

It was barely a minute before Zayn was cumming straight into the condom and flipping Louis onto his back as he wanked him off until there was more cum flying onto his belly.

"God Lou!"

And then everything went black for the small boy as he screamed in ecstasy - eyes locking with Harry's when he opened them, harry had picked him up and moved him to the bed - he saw the man biting his lip as he sat next to him.

"...fuck your hot..." was Harry's only responses as he moved to cuddle next to the small boy who was on the bed. Zayn disposed of his condom, before moving to the other side, "you're beautiful Lou - so perfect thank you."

Louis smiled, fucked out - literally.

And he felt like he could easily fall in love with these two men at that moment.

"No thank you." Louis responded, eyes locked with Harry's before he moved to face Zayn.

"Go to sleep - we own this room in the club... and they are open 24/7, we can wake you later darling."

And Louis did exactly that wrapped in the arms of his boyfriends who he had just shared something both erotic and special with.


	29. Chapter 29

No Zayn that is not happening!" Harry raised his eyebrows, appalled at the idea his husband had just suggested.

The raven haired man sighed, rolling his eyes at Harry's stubborn attitude. He took a few paces forward flopping into Harry's lap - the man was sitting on the one seater armchair placed continently in the corner of their bedroom.

"Come on Harry.... you want what is best for Louis. Even I hate to admit this, but this is best for Lou."

The curly haired man rolled his eyes as he shuffled over so his husband was half squished between the chair and his side.

"Zayn, we both hate Liam. Neither of us trust him."

It wasn't hard to tell that Louis was still very sad about his relationship with Liam. The tiny boy and the billionaire hadn't interacted as true friends for a month and it was truly taking a toll on Louis, now explicitly visible to an outsider.

Naturally his bosses, and boyfriends noticed.

"Harry, we might not like Liam, but Louis is our priory. You have seen how unhappy he is lately. He misses Liam, they are best friends after all. We have to do something about it, try to restore their friendship."

The curly haired man stood up with a grumble, letting Zayn fall completely to the middle of the chair with a grunt.

"I don't like this Zayn." Harry mumbled as he searched through his closet, eventually pulling out a pretty blue floral suit as he stripped putting it on.

 

"What are you doing babe?" Zayn asked, wondering why Harry would be dressing on their day off - a Saturday.

Harry's only response was simple, "going to speak to Liam." He turned back to Zayn briefly, "are you coming?"

\----

Knock 

Knock

Knock

Three loud, powerful knocks sent vibrations throughout the large wooden door of none other than Liam Payne's million dollar home.

The CEOs had no idea if he would be home, but truthfully, they could only hope - because Louis' happiness depended on Liam being there.

A second later Harry was grunting in annoyance before pressing the bell again, something they had tried before knocking.

Eventually the hear rushed footsteps and a simple call of, "hold your horses!"

Zayn stands up straighter, having agreed with his husband to do the talking. The minute Liam opens the door they see the shock and hesitation on the rich man's face.

Liam looks both baffled and worried. Almost as if he wants to slam the door in their face and retreat to the safety of his bedroom.

"Harry.... Zayn. What a surprise."

Liam looks vulnerable compared to the two well dressed CEOs. He is in track pants and a graphic tee, bare foot.

"We need to talk Liam..."

And the man merely frowns, and he can't tell the CEOs don't want to be here, so he merely opens his door silently motioning for them to enter.

\---

"Louis.... can we talk please." Liam coughs, gaining the boys attention.

Liam is standing at the entrance to Louis' bedroom, he looks shy with his hands behind his back.

Zayn and Harry had made some important points about friend, trust and honesty during their talk. They noted that although they do not like Liam, that they like Louis. They said that although they would always worry that Liam would steal Louis, they recognised the importance of Louis' friendship with him.

So in short, it was the CEOs confidence and influence that led Liam to be standing in front of one of the prettiest boys about to beg for his understanding.

Louis nods as he sits up in bed, patting the empty space next to him, "of course Liam..."

And finally Liam is moving forward and he sits where Louis patted, probably slightly further away than he would have a month ago - it proves how much this conflict has affected their friendship.

"What did you want to say?" Louis quizzes when Liam remains silent.

Eventually the latter speaks up.

"Lou.... you are my best friend, their is no denying that. You make me happy when times are grey and you put a smile on my face. I should have never lied or hidden the truth to you. I should have trusted that you, as my friend for years would never look at me the way others do. That I would be more than a endless ATM to you. You have never treated me like those people, and I'm sorry that I treated you like those people. The people who only want me for money. I was just scared...."

And Lous doesn't know what to say, he remains silent, body now fully facing Liam as he stares into his honest brown eyes.

"I-What I am trying to say is, I would love if you would forgive me. I can't stand this anymore. I just want us... want us to be best friends again. I love you Lou."

And suddenly Louis is letting a tear spill down his pretty rosy cheek as he pulls the man into a bone breaking hug, "Liam, I'm sorry for letting this come between us as much as I did. Fuck, yes please let's just be friends again. I missed you. I love you to. You're the best of friends...."

And Liam is both struck with absolute joy and despair over those last three words.

Best of friends.

Only friends.... 

The words haunted Liam and Louis remained oblivious. 


	30. Chapter 30

One month later:

A lot can happen in thirty days. A lot of positive things, and a lot of negative things. 

Surprisingly, for Louis his life had been looking up and it seemed that only positive things had happened within his thirty days.

To begin, his relationship, purely platonic, with Liam had blossomed. Their friendship returned to normal shortly after their conversation. 

Once the small boy had learnt of what the two CEOs did to influence the change, he had run to them in nothing but gratitude and never ending thankfulness.

Louis' relationship with the CEOs was strange to say the least. An outsider would never understand their dynamic. Would never understand how a perfectly married couple could merely allow an outsider to join.

But for Zayn, Harry and Louis - it just worked.  
It was what kept them happy, it was what they knew. Louis was the submissive, and Zayn and Harry were the dominants. Polar opposites - and after all, they say opposites attract.

However, while Louis' romance was growing with each day, that didn't stop Liam from pining over something he would never have.

"Lou!" 

The small boy jumped out of his trance like state on the couch, cuddled like a sock under the blankets.

He smiled up at Liam as he walked into the house, suit still on. That was something that had changed. Liam was open and honest to Louis about his job now, he didn't hide his expensive suits, nor his expensive cars.

But he remained living with the tiny boy in their crappy flat.

Louis didn't understand why, that was Liam's secret... The CEOs however had a very good idea why.

"Hey Li-Li...." Louis squeaked when the man flopped onto his small frame, "Liiii! You elephant."

The rich man laughed as he moved Louis easily so he was sitting on his lap, almost straddling him.

"What ya watching?" Liam quizzed, eyes flicking to the television before turning back and staring into Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

"The movie Oblivious." (Made up)

Liam frowned, "what's that one about I haven't seen it."

And so Louis began to explain, unaware that Liam was listening to his every word - staring and admiring the boy's beauty as he got lost in his eyes and the sight of his golden sun kissed skin.

They are a mere 30cm apart, maybe less and Liam isn't listening anymore, thoughts completely lost .

"It's about a girl who doesn't know her best friend is in love with her and she secretly loves him too - and in the end they realise and they live happily ever after," Louis giggles before commenting, "how cliché hey?"

And it's then that the shocking happens.  
Liam's lips are touching Louis'. Not by accident, it's a kiss - a kiss which Louis quickly pulls back from, falling onto the couch away from Liam.

"Wh-what the fu-fuck Liam?"  
And suddenly the rich man wakes up, as his fingers come to ghost over his lips - and he knows he has messed up once again.

"Louis...." And Liam becomes frantic when he notices the tiny boy begin to sit up, moving towards the front door in what can only be desired as uncertainty and worry. "I can't hide my feelings anymore...."

"I'm sorry Lou... please come back I'm so sorry. Please."

But Louis doesn't listen, he just shakes his head back and forth as his bottom lip wobbles, "no Liam you're my best friend...my best friend.... just my friend...."

And then the boy is slipping out the door, grabbing his keys from the bowl on the way out.

And this time, he knowingly leaves a devastated Liam behind.

\----

Neither Zayn or Harry expected the frantic knocking on their door that Friday evening. But when they open it, they immediately go into 'Daddy mode'.

Protective arms opening.  
Frowns setting on their face.  
Soft voices being put on.  
And worried glances being exchanged between the two.

"Lou... Princess. What happened baby?" Zayn asks, as he effortlessly picks the boy up and onto his hip - like a child. He's just that small.  
It's then that they hear him sob Harry following closely behind as they walk to the master bedroom, quickly tugging him under the covers and engulfing him in a hug filled with comfort and love.

"Oh no darling. Don't cry, you are too pretty."  
The small boy whimpers as he stares into Harry's forest green eyes and then into Zayn's deep brown eyes.

"Liam.... he...." Louis hiccups once before announcing, "he kissed me. He said he has feelings for me."

And suddenly the CEOs don't care about Liam and Louis' friendship. They don't care about how much Liam means to Louis.

They gave Liam the benefit of the doubt - and now he's ruined all chances he had.

Sharing a glance, both CEOs knew that Liam was going to feel their wrath.

But in that moment all they could do was comfort a confused small boy.


	31. Chapter 31

Stay with Louis Harry." Zayn frowned as he put on his jacket coat at the porch.

The curly haired man hushed his husband tugging on his arm, "Zayn stop for one minute - what are you even going to do? Storm in and punch Liam until he is unconscious?" 

The raven-haired man groans as he tugs at his hair, "I don't know. But it won't be pretty."

Harry rolled his eyes, "breathe please. You aren't being reasonable right now - we both know Liam's fist packs a punch. Let's not purposefully start a fist fight please. Especially right now when we have an upset boyfriend in our bed upstairs." 

Zayn sighs taking off his coat as he walks back into the kitchen, Harry following slowly. He pauses, the two locking eyes and for once Harry realises just how upset his husband is.

"Zayn it's okay. Louis didn't like it, he wants us not Liam."

"I know Haz, It just hurts knowing that Liam... after we helped him would do that."

Harry nods at that, "I know - but at least we know, we aren't his friend, on any level."

Zayn can only agree.

Eventually a tiny whimper and yell interrupts them from their conversation.

Daddy? Zaynie? Hazzzzz? Are you guys here still?

And with that the CEOs are running up the stairs to tend to their boyfriends cuddly needs - because he always came first.

\----

"No Lou, you hang out with Jason. Okay pumpkin? We have some business to deal with this lunch time." Zayn explains as he looks between the two.

Jason, Louis' friend had come to visit him once more, Louis asked if his boyfriend's wanted to come to his lunch break with him.

But Harry and Zayn had declined, they had a plan and Louis wasn't part of it.

"Okay Zaynie... We will be back in around an hour." Louis smiled, hugging the raven-haired man before leaving with Jason. Zayn smiled as Louis' laugh filled the corridors when Jason made a joke.

It was nice to see Louis so happy with his friends, even if it made them jealous.

Harry pocked his head into the room that second, locking eyes with his husband.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

\---

Liam was at work when it happened. When everything he had worked for went falling down.

"Sir Sir! We have been hacked. All of your clients personal details have been leaked on so many websites. Reddit, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Facebook - Everywhere. Our confidential documentation too."

Liam's eyes widen as his phone immediately begins ringing, he ignores it.

"Who did this!"

The intern shakes at the man's scary voice, "I-I don't know...The username on all the platforms is betrayed.2"

And Liam knows exactly who is responsible. With a growl he picks up his phone, hands gripping the object so tightly its amazing it didn't break.

"Payne!"

"Ahh.... Payne... heard you're stuck in a little trouble right now?" A laugh can be heard on the other end.

"Styles...."

"Ding ding ding! And the points go to the dick who kissed my boyfriend." Harry mocks.

Liam dismisses a group of frantic employees quickly turning around and looking out the window of his office, "what do you want for this to stop. You will ruin me if you don't stop."

Harry smirks, "now you know what its like to have somebody threaten to ruin you.... Except this time, its coming true for you."

Liam groans, "what do you want Styles spit out!"

The man chuckles, "simple - move out and away from Louis... oh and a quarter of your company. You have 12 hours to decide before I release the Sweden report."

Liam's eyes widened that would ruin him - the Sweden report was something he had buried and had planned to bring to the grave with him. He was young, had no morals and it showed. What he did to the people involved, was evil.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Harry smirked, knowing he had won.

For the first time, Harry and Zayn where thankful that they went way further back with Liam than anybody even knew.

"12 hours Liam. Times ticking."


	32. Chapter 32

It truly had escalated. What Harry and Zayn and done was beyond what Liam deserved. It scared the billionaire, he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Liam was the one who destroyed business people.

He knew how to do that.

However, now he was the one being destroyed. He had never read a book on how to avoid that sticky situation. 

So naturally, he responded to the ridiculous situation, with what could only be described as a ridiculous solution.

"Where is he!" Zayn roared over the phone.

This time, it wasn't Harry and the raven-haired man who smirked, but Liam.

"Here.... leave me alone and I won't harm him." Liam put on his sinister voice as he spoke to the desperate CEOs.

He most certainly had no plan, and he most certainly was loosing Louis' trust as he spoke. But, in that moment he was also tarnishing his reputation by the minute and with every second as one more person viewed those social media pages with private information.

His image. His life. His money. It all went down the drain.

"Liam please what the fuck is happening! Stop, you're my best friend what the fuck!" Louis yelled from his place on his friend's bed. The man had (regretfully) handcuffed him to the bed head.

Yes, he had literally asked Louis to come over and then forcefully not allowed him to leave. All with one goal in mind, saving his reputation and business.

"You wouldn't hurt him Payne! You like him too much." Harry spoke up through the phone this time.

Liam bit his lip. It was true, but he had an image to play up.

"Hmmm.... but I also have a brand. What comes first.... Brand or Louis? I think the answer is Brand." Liam  chuckled mockingly, "so what's it going to be Styles... Malik. Do you want your little princess or not? Oh maybe you want to speak to him for a second." 

Louis gasped as Liam shoved the phone, which was on speaker in his face, "Zayn! Harry what the fuck is happening he tied me up." Louis gasped when Liam pinched his side, "ouch fuck Liam."

The billionaire pulled the phone away from Louis, it gave both Harry and Zayn a scary impression that Louis truly was being hurt. It worried them like nothing else.

"Fine fine! You win Payne. My workers are taking down everything. Only 7 people viewed it. It didn't get out." Harry growled, letting Zayn continue, "you better give him back in one piece."

Liam let out a silent breath of relief, "and what about my company, you will not be getting 25%, correct?"

The two men on the phone bit their lip as they barked a simple, "fine."

"Good. Meet me at St Henry park. I will give Louis to you there. 4pm sharp."

Liam truly had no idea what had just happened in those past two short hours, but he certainly knew nothing would ever be the same.

\----

Eventually they did meet at 4pm sharp. Louis huffed as Liam dragged him by his chaffed wrists into the park. He sat at the bench, the opposite side as Liam as they waited.

Four on the dot, two men walked in looking both powerful, yet worried simultaneously.

"Harry! Zayn!" Louis yelled as he ran to them, Liam stood watching the exchange with jealous eyes.

The CEOs fond showed as they made sure Louis was okay, truly obsessing over him. It made the billionaire's heart ache with envy.

"Happy? Great now I will be leaving." Liam mumbled as he checked his phone briefly before turning to face the exit, he paused when he heard a deep voice call him back.

It was Harry, "wait Liam! Stop."

Turning around, he saw Louis wrapped in Zayn's arms as Harry frowned.

"Just stop Liam. This is stupid. This has gone so far. Let's just... let's just got to a coffee shop. Let us all sit down and discuss what the hell is happening and our feelings because frankly, we all need to clear the air. Louis doesn't deserve this, to be left in the dark and all."

Liam merely frowned, as he stared into the CEO's eyes before his own eyes flicked to look at Louis. Louis looked, betrayed.

It hurt Liam's every cell knowing he was the cause of that sadness.

So with a defeated voice he slumped his shoulder's and nodded, "okay...."

Maybe things would finally be settled.


	33. Chapter 33

The same little coffee shop that Louis stopped at every day. It was empty, contrary to it's normal busy environment. But at that moment, it was the perfect atmosphere for three feuding CEO's and one very confused tiny boy trapped in the midst of the seemingly never-ending conflict.

"Let's sit." Harry offered as Liam nodded stiffly sitting on ons side of the booth. On the other sat Harry, Zayn and Louis - the latter squished in-between the two powerful CEO's.

He looked fragile and scared. 

...Smol

"It should never have gotten this bad." Zayn mumbles as he silently picks up the menu flicking straight to the coffee section. Liam does the same, quickly followed by Harry who shares with the small brunette.

"No, but we never liked each other, we still don't." Liam added.

Harry looked up at that, "it doesn't have to be like that Liam."

The billionaire looks at Harry before his eyes glance to an oblivious Louis for a second too long, "it does."

And Harry seems to understand that, "everything isn't just about Louis mate."

The small boy looks up at hearing his name, he folds in on himself under Liam's intense stare. Thankfully the man breaks eye contact looking back at Harry.

"You want honesty?"

Both Harry and Zayn nod.

"I love Louis. I have loved him for years. I lied about my career to him because I thought it would give me a better chance of him falling in love with me to. I lived with him in a not so nice apartment because I loved being with him.... then all of you came along and Louis fell for you and not me and the green eyed monster came out." Liam paused to sigh, looking at Louis before continuing, "and I'm sorry Lou but I did threaten and hurt their business - but I was so worried you were attracted to their power. But that's stupid because that's not who you are." Liam groaned, "and Harry and Zayn, were competitors in the industry before all this yes, but we weren't enemies, we became enemies because I was a jealous bitch and I'm honestly fucking over it. I'm sorry."

Everyone is speechless and it's at that moment that the waiter comes over and interrupts the intense silence. Nobody acknowledges him, so Louis smiles briefly asking him to come back in fifteen minutes.

"I understand, Louis is... really special." Zayn mumbles as he takes the boy's hand.

Liam sighs, shoulder's cracking from the tension they hold.

"Liam... you really hurt my feelings and broke my trust today. You could have just spoken to me..." Louis finally speaks up. His voice is soft and unsure, but Liam can hear the hurt and it breaks his heart.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared, because my business is everything I have. Without it I'm worthless. I couldn't loose it."

Louis frowns at that and he quickly shakes his head, "Li. I might not love you the way you love me. But I am your friend, fuck it. I am your best friend. And the Liam I know, is kind, respectful, loving, compassionate - your business does not define you. You are amazing because of you."

And suddenly Harry and Zayn are nodding adding to the small boy's comment, "look mate we are sorry to have threatened you using such drastic measures - but we were scared to... But Louis is true, the way you reacted, treating Louis almost like an object - completely unnecessary. You have enough money for generations to come. Always remember Liam, your business is not your values, your value is your personality. And according to Louis... you are a great person."

Liam sighs as a tear fills his eyes, and he finally realises that maybe Zayn and Harry aren't bad for Louis after all. He realises that if he can't have the tiny boy, then he deserves happiness.

"Truce?" Liam smiles asking as he holds his hand out for a shake.

Both Harry and Zayn nod, "truce and maybe the start of friendship."

Liam agrees, "that sounds good."

A second later, Liam is looking down at the tiny boy between the CEO's, "Lou... will you ever forgive me?"

Louis smiles sadly, "no more lies, yeah?" 

"No more lies." Liam repeats, "friends."

Louis can only nod.

Because this feels right.

And for once things look up. And it's the best feeling in the world


	34. Chapter 34

Louis giggled as he watched Zayn and Harry both pick up heavy boxes from the moving truck.

"Good job Daddies. Keep those boxes coming."

The CEOs groaned as Louis followed them inside, he was only carrying a single book - whilst they where holding 40kg+ boxes of his belonging.

"Such a princess." Zayn grumbled as he dropped the box in the bedroom. Louis merely giggled flopping onto the CEO's massive bed.

He was officially moving in with Zayn and Harry, it was so much fun.

Harry smiled as he pulled him towards the end of the bed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tiny boy's lips.

"Can't wait to get to hold you every single night."

Louis smiles at Harry's comment, falling onto his back against the bed and bringing Harry with him. The CEO lets out a very unmanly squeal which has Zayn laughing at his husband.

"So glad your ours no more drama." Zayn mumbles as he begins to open one of the many boxes of the boy's belongings.

Louis sighs as he sits up on his knees, only for Harry to pull him against his chest. A little 'ugh' falls from his lips as Harry's huge frame engulfs him as they spoon.

Louis giggles as he turns around so they are face to face instead, he rests his cheek on the man's chest.

"Yeah... Liam is a bit sad i'm moving out - but he gets it. After all it's been a month since the incident."

Everyone nods and not a second later Zayn is swearing as he trips over and falls flat onto the floor.

Harry laughs hysterically at his husband, Louis on the other hand is on the scene playing nurse.

"What a good husband Harry is... so caring." Zayn mumbles, as he accepts Louis' help up.

The caramel haired boy merely laughs... yeah he can't wait for this to became his everyday norm.

\----

"Don't want to see you leave." Liam mumbles, "will miss you...."

The small "boy hugs Liam, their old crappy apartment looks bare now - there is nothing in it.

"Don't worry Liam just think, you can finally live in that huge mansion of yours."

The man groans as he flops onto the kitchen counter, Louis follows suit sitting next to him.

"It will be soooo lonely."

Louis merely rolls his eyes at the man's dramatics.

"Li... you have both Manny and Jason living with you. You will live."

The rich man shrugs as he looks in the fridge and finds a single apple, "an apple... really? I swear I left a chocolate bar In there."

The small boy giggles, "ohhh was that yours oopsies." 

Liam glares playfully and not a second later he is chasing the small boy and attacking him with tickles. Louis' giggle fills the room as he begs, "mercy mercy!" 

Yeah, Liam smiles, maybe friendship is okay after all.

\---

"Come on Liam..."

Liam whined as he was dragged into the nearby coffee shop by Louis, "Lou I don't want this."

The caramel haired boy shakes his head. Because it's happening whether he likes it or not.

A second later they are walking through the entrance of the shop and there in the small shop is a few people - and one man with vibrant purple hair.

"Liam... this is Niall, Niall this is Liam."

And when Liam's eyes meet Niall's.... Louis can just tell he has done something right.

Liam's mouth falls open at the pretty boy with lilac hair and suddenly he is flattening his suit and hoping he looks okay, "oh um s-sorry hi nice to meet you."

Louis can only wink at Liam as he leaves the two not a second later.

And if that night he gets a text from Niall about how amazing Liam is, well then it only boosts his pride.


	35. Chapter 35

Zayn come to bed please." Louis whined as he rolled over in his silk pyjamas. 

He truly looked like a god, beautiful sun-kissed skin tan and golden under the light in the pure white expensive sheets.

The raven-haired man sighed as he walked into the room, leaning down he pressed a loving kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Not now baby, Daddy H and I have some work to finish. You go to sleep now okay sweetheart?"

Louis whined as he tugged on the man's hand, refusing to let go, "noooo can't sleep without you."

The older of the two sighed as he sat down, crawling to straddle the small boy's thighs.

"Want me to suck you off baby, help you get off so you can sleep?"

The tiny boy gasps, and not a second later he is shuffling his silk shorts off his hips and exposing his pretty flacid cock. It was tiny compared to Zayn's, but that just made it even easier for him to be pleasured.

"Yes yes yes."

Zayn smirked as he began to flick the boy off with his hand, "what do you say baby?"

"Please Daddy pretty please."

Zayn finally chuckles, leaning down and engulfing the boy's length in his mouth.

Just as expected, after he orgasms he falls to sleep within seconds.

\----

"What took so long?" Harry raises an eyebrow as he sits behind the iMac in the personal office, the raven-haired man.

"Lou got a bit... needy." He ends with a smirk and of course Harry chuckles fondly, "he's asleep now though."

Harry nods sending a text off on his phone as Zayn sits next to him, opening Skype.

"Ready to make the call?"

Zayn and Harry lock eyes and the curly-haired man finally nods when he receives the okay via text.

Brrrrrr Brrrrrrr Brrr...

Not a second later the connection is open and both CEOs smile at the familiar face through the screen.

"Liam! How are you?"

\----

Louis frowns as there is an announcement over the loud speakers at work, all employees make your way to board room 17 immediately.

Board room 17 was huge, and only used for the most important of announcements. Naturally Louis tries to make his way to the CEOs office in confusion, he wasn't told of any important announcements.

Sadly, they are nowhere to be seen. Not a second later, he notices the familair purple haired man walking to the elevator.

"Niall!" Louis yells as he shuffles towards the cramped elevator, squeezing in next to his friend.

"Hey, what's going on? I didn't hear anything about a company wide announcement?"

Louis merely bites his lip as he shakes his head, "me either."

It takes a total of 20 minutes before everyone makes their way to the board room. Louis and Niall sit as close to the front as possible. Sadly they are only in row 11. 

"Look, they seem excited." Louis points out nodding to his boyfriend's.

Niall hums, there is a microphone in the middle of the stage and three seats behind it - in one is Harry and the other Zayn. The third is left empty.

In that moment Harry stands up, as does Zayn and they make their way to the microphone all chatter from the crowd immediately ceases.

"Thank you all for stopping work and meeting here today." Harry begins. 

"We have an extremely important announcement. This is a major break for the company and a new advancement which will lead to many more opportunities in the future." Zayn continues.

Niall and Louis share a quick unsure glance. They seem to have been left in the dark.

"I am sure some of you are aware of Payne Enterprise." A burst of whispers spill through the crowd.

Louis himself even whispers, "what the fuck."

"Zayn and I have had the pleasure of being able to get to Know Mr Payne as of recently. We got off to a rocky start. But now we are proud to call him our friend."

Zayn continues, "and from today we are also proud to call him our newest business partner. Liam please come out."

In that moment Liam steps onto the stage, looking stunning in a black designer silk suit. He shakes the hands of both Harry and Zayn before taking the microphone.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome. I look forward to working with Harry and Zayn. This is all new terrain for both of us however by combining Styles and Malik Co and Payne Enterprises we can work towards the common good and hopefully lead these companies go greater success. I look forward to working with some of you."

Harry and Zayn nod as the latter speaks up once more, "can we have a big applause please."

Louis locks eyes with both his boyfriend's and Liam at that moment, and he has tears in his eyes because this is a beautiful day. His lovers and best friend get along.

It's perfect.

Liam seems to have moved to look at Niall now. But Harry and Zayn never drop eye contact.

And that's when he does something he hadn't done before, he mouths three small words. Small words with a big meaning.

I love you.

The CEOs smile as they blink, and at once In perfect sync their returning those three words.

I love you.

Louis has never felt true love before this. And now, he never wants it to end. 

The CEO's are going to make sure that it never ends too. Because it feels right.

When they are with Louis, they feel at home.


	36. Chapter 36

We want you to be second it charge."

Louis stares at Harry in confusion. He was straddling the man's lap. Having just ridden both of their cocks. Zayn is seated next to Harry rubbing the boy's thigh softly.

"W-what?" Louis mumbles as he falls between his two boyfriends.

Harry and Zayn both chuckle as they kiss his pouty lips.

It had been four months since Liam was introduced to the company and wonders had happened within the building. Liam, Zayn and Harry were equals - each had equal power. 

"We, want you our beautiful boyfriend to be second in charge of our company. You deserve it. You work so hard. Have so many great ideas."

And Louis finally gets it and his eyes fill with glee, "really! This isn't just you playing favourites?"

Harry laughs as he pulls Louis into his arms, the tiny boy falls easily into his grasp.

"Well when you first arrived. During your interview you first said the best leaders never went to university. And I think you fit that category perfectly. So Louis William beautiful assed Tomlinson."

The small boy giggles as he hits Harry's arm before the man continues."

"Will you be second in charge of Styles-Malik and Payne Enterprise?"

The boy can merely smile as he kiss both men, "it would be my honour."

Zayn smiles and it's then that Harry him share a glance before the raven haired man is pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Well good, because hopefully we will be together for a very very long time. Because Louis William beautiful boy Tomlinson. Will you marry us?"

And suddenly Louis' breath is caught in his throat. Because here he is in his silk pyjamas as Harry holds him to his chest and Zayn is sitting crosslegged on the bed with a navy blue box open revealing the pretties engagement ring he has ever seen.

 

"Oh my god..." Louis whispers as he turns to look at Harry who is smiling at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will marry you. Holy Shit yes. I love you both so much." 

And Louis forgets about the ring in that moment choosing instead to throw himself to Zayn who effortlessly catches his hug. The small boy presses a longing kiss to his lips before doing the same to Harry.

"Love you Lou... you have no idea, can I put the ring on for you."

The small boy nods with a quivering lip and teary eyes and not a second later he is being shifted to Zayn's lap and Harry is taking his tiny little dainty fingers and slipping the ring on.

It looks expensive and it feels expensive. But to Louis, it could be plastic and it would be just as beautiful.

"We are sorry we can't give you a proper wedding." Zayn mumbles as he kisses the boy's neck up and down.

Louis smiles, he knows that they can't. Polyamory isn't illegal - but it is illegal to be married to more than one person. But at that moment he doesn't care. He never will.

"Daddies. I don't care. We will have a beautiful ceremony we don't need no piece of paper from the town hall. A commitment ceremony is beautiful. A knowing it is with both of you, the loves of my life... it makes it so much more meaningful."

Harry and Zayn tear up at that and Louis can't help but smile.

That night they make love in the most pure way possible. All kisses and compliments.

Because its true, they don't need a piece of paper from the town hall. Their love for one another Is enough.

Because together they always feel at home.


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue

Just like promised, they did have a beautiful ceremony. Liam walked Louis down the aisle and Zayn and Harry didn't stop smiling once.

It was truly perfect. Their family looked on from the crowd as did their closest friend's and colleagues. 

Niall insisted on being the flower boy and even dyed his hair to fit the baby pink theme.

The CEO's looked stunning in their satin baby pink suits and white button ups whilst Louis looked beautiful in his white satin suit and baby pink button up.

Zayn and Harry took a deep breath as they stood opposite Louis at the top of the carpet. Both spoke in perfect sync as they announced their hand written and memorised vows,

"Louis, you are our best friend. We promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. We will love you when we are together and when we are apart. We promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. Because without you our home isn't complete."

 

Louis bites his lip as he holds his tears in, he ignores wedding regulations and hugs his soon to be husbands. Because that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

The celebrate smiles, "you may now kiss your husband."

It's in that second that the crowd stands and cheers whilst Harry sweeps in first pressing his plump pink lips against Louis' thinner ones. Not a second later Zayn is stealing the boy and giving him the most passionate kiss.

And when Louis breaks the kiss and stares into their eyes he know he has made the best decision on his life.

\----

Months later and if possible they had fallen in love even more. Louis and Liam were best of friends. Liam got over his crush, and actually fell in love with Niall. And that time, the feelings were mutual. They had been dating for four months.

Everything was perfect knowing that they got to work with the loves of their life Louis and then go back home with him. They got to fuck him. They got to spoil him. They got to dom him.

But most importantly, they got to love him.

They weren't planning on adopting children anytime soon. For now they had a world to run and opportunities to enjoy. Not like there was any rush, they were stuck together for a very long time.

And every night Zayn and Harry always remember to pull Louis into their arms and kiss him before reminding him, "I love you... prettiest boy in the world."

Louis also thinks he is the luckiest boy in the world.

On the other hand the CEOs think they are the lucky ones.

Either or, they have never been happier and they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together as husbands.


End file.
